Path to hope
by Rochi Saiyajin
Summary: Serena died protecting Darien s life and Neo Queen Serenity, ChibiUsa and Cristal Tokyo dissapeared. Endymion goes to the past in orden to get his wife and his daughter back and Darien and Endymion will begun an adventure to recover the love of their life
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I wish!_

¡Hello! This is a traslation of my first fanfic "Viaje a la esperanza" that I finished a few months ago, but I want to write it in english to see what the englishspeakers think about it. I am Spanish, english is my second language and, in the first place, I want to apologize for all the mistakes I could make writing this story. I promise that I will try to do my best. I know that the names of the characters are differents depending of the countries (for example, in Spain Usagi and Mamoru are called Bunny and Armado and in english´s dubbing are called Serena and Darien). I´ll called the main couple Darien and Serena and I´ll use the Japanese names for the other characters. Sailor Mercury will be Ami, Sailor Mars will be Rai, Sailor Jupiter, Makoto, Sailor Venus, Minako, Sailor Uranus, Haruka, Sailor Neptune, Michiru, Sailor Pluto, Setsuna and Sailor ChibiMoon, ChibiUsa.

_Summary: Serena dies in a battle protecting Darien´s life. For this reason, in the future, the Neo-Queen Serenity vanishes in her husband Endymion´s arms. Cristal Tokio and ChibiUsa dissapear as well. Endymion goes to the past in orden to get his wife and his daughter back and Darien and Endymion will begin an adventure where they both will ask themselves about their past, their present and their future, trying to recover the love of their lifes. _

_And now, let´s the show begins! I hope you like it!_

Chapter 1 

He attacked at midnight.

Serena and Darien were returning to his flat after a romantic dinner in a restaurant when they heard the screams. As fast as they could, Darien turned into Tuxedo Mask and Serena turned into Sailor Moon and they run towars the sound of the screams. The battle against Pharaoh 90 and the advent of Sailor Saturn happened only a few weeks before and their first thought was that their old enemy had returned. But, when they saw their new opponent, they knew that they were wrong.

He was attacking a group of teenagers that was returning to their houses after a great rock concert. Serena and Darien didn´t recognize their new enemy: his appearance seems to be human, very different from the monsters that they defeated in past adventures and he had an overwhelming power. He took his sword and he was getting ready to attack the children when Sailor Moon snatched it from his hand with her Moon Tiara.

-Who are you? –asked the enemy, surprised, while Darien covered the withdrawal of the children. Sailor Moon put her Tiara back on her forehead and, with the advantage of the height of the tree where she was, being illuminated by her protector, the faithful Moon, she spoke to her enemy:

-The children are the future of the mankind and I won´t allow you to disturb their innocent fun –said Sailor Moon, as usual -. I am the warrior who fight for love and justice, Sailor Moon! And, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!

-Oh, she is only a brat –the enemy smiled-. I thought that the legendary warrior Sailor Moon that I must kill was a powerful fighter, not a crying baby like you.

-What? –Sailor Moon asked. Tuxedo Kamen, after hearing his words, run to her and put himself in front of her to protect her from their new adversary-. Who sent you to kill me?

-That, my dear child, is more than a future corpse must know –said the enemy, attacking Serena with all his fury. Tuxedo Kamen could hardly save her from the rays that their enemy was send them. He attacked them with no end while he was looking at them suspiciusly, trying to forsee their next step, thinking about the best way to kill the princess of the Moon.

-Tuxedo Mask! We must attack him! –said Sailor Moon in Tuxedo Mask´s arms while he jumped dodging the last attack of his enemy.

-No! He is too strong! We must wait for the others warriors!

-We can´t wait! He is going to kill us! I will use my Silver Cristal to stop it right now!

-We will wait! He is trying to kill you, don´t forget that! I will protect you no matter what, so I won´t let you use the Silver Cristal and get yourself killed! –shouted Darien while he avoid again another assault of their adversary. Serena looked into her lover´s blue eyes and see a lot of fear and worry for her. Then, she smiled lovingly, trying to calm him down and nod at him, saying without a word that she will follow his command. But they didn´t know that their enemy was smiling too; Darien´s word given him the key to kill Sailor Moon.

Everything happened so fast that years later Darien was still unable to say exactly what took place in that distressing seconds. Protected by his rays, the enemy pounced on the couple and divided them with a blow. But he didn´t attack Sailor Moon, as they both thought… He run towards Darien and trapped him with his rays.

-No! Let him go! You want me! –Serena shouted, desesperate.

-That´s true. But…kill him could be fun…-said the enemy while he was forming an energy ball in his hand. Serena, without a second of doubt, run towards Tuxedo Mask.

-Run away from here! Now! –shouted Darien, but Serena didn´t hear him. But, when Sailor Moon was reaching his love, the enemy threw his sword to a completely helpless Darien. He shut his ayes completely, accepting his destiny with resignation.

-No! –shouted Sailor Moon again. Listening her voice, he opened his eyes, just in time to see how the sword destined to him sticked in Serena´s side, sinking between her ribs. She protected him with her own body and now, she must pay the price.

-No!!!! Serena!!!! –shouted Darien, seeing her fall into her knees in a puddle of blood. In that moment, the other warriors arrived.

-What happened? –asked Rai, freeing Darien.

-He attacked her –said Darien simply, running quickly towards Serena. All the sailors got ready to attack his enemy, who was smiling happily.

-You don´t have to worry about me no more, kids. My mission is over. The princess of the Moon will die. I don't nothing to do in this planet now –he said and dissapeared, smiling. Surprised, the sailors walked towards Darien, who held Serena in his armas. The situation was totally extreme.

-Don´t worry, my love. Everything will be ok; you will see it –said Darien, trying to convince himself of his own words. Serena was losing a great amount of blood, she was very weak and she could barely open her eyes. Darien pulled the sword out of her body, trying to ignore her shouts of pain-. I will take you to the hospital and you will be ok, I promise you.

-Darien... –Serena said. Her voice were only a weak whisper in the silence of the night –…this time I have no salvation.

-Don´t say that, my love –he said, caressing gently her pale face-. You will live. We have a great future waiting for us, do you remember? Cristal Tokio, our wedding, Chibi-usa…You won´t die here tonight.

-I´m so sorry, Darien… -said Serena, smiling weakly -. I know that my future at your side…will be…a dream of hapiness…but, at least…you are alive. I could not imagine…a better reason to die…than proctecting…the love of my life.

-Please, don´t go… not again… -begged Darien, hugging her-. I love you so much…

.-I love you too… I only regret that… we have had to revive…to be separated one more time…Darien … -she said -, you must live…and please, be happy.

-No! I can´t live without you! –said Darien, crying.

-Then, my sacrifice will be vain… You must live, dear…You, the Warriors and Chibi-Usa must protect the Earth now and… move on…with or without me…

-I never saw you being so mature, Sere. You have always been so adorable childish…

-I must mature at some time, darling…Darien…I love you.

These were Sailor Moon´s last words. Then, she faint, her eyes became black and the Silver Cristal broke, announcing the princess of the Moon´s death. The Sailors began to cry for their friend and master, but Darien couldn´t cry. He was motionless, holding his love´s corpse in his arms, waiting for the miracle that always happened in

the past´s adventures. But this time, the miracle never happened. Time passed and she was still dead. She will never come back.

In that moment, Luna, Artemis and sailor ChibiMoon appeared in the battlefield.

-What happened? –asked ChibiMoon.

-Sailor Moon died.

In the XXX century, Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband, Neo-King Endymion was taking a walk in their palace´s garden of Cristal Tokyo, holding hands. They spent together all the time that they could after fulfill their State bussiness and they liked walk like this, forgetting for a moment that they were the rulers of Cristal Tokio and returning to be only Darien and Serena, the eternal lovers. When they were alone, Serenity became again the happy and kind child that won his heart centuries ago.

But this day, something was worrying the Queen.

-What´s wrong, Serenity? Are you worried? –asked Endimion, concerned.

-I miss Small Lady so much –she said, a little upset -. I hope she is ok.

-Of course she is ok. I miss her too, but Darien and Serena will protect her with all their strenght. Besides, she is a very clever child; she will be away from troubles.

-You are right, she is very clever. She got her father´s intelligence. I thank God that she is not as clumsy as I was at her age.

-You always understimate yourself, Sere…You will never change –said Endimion-. But there is something more, isn´t it? I know you very well.

-You are right. Come, sit down with me –she said, sitting in a stone bench.

-Sere, you are frightening me. What´s wrong, my dear?

-Endymion…I'm pregnant again –she said, ashamed. Endymion looked at her, surprised. He remained silent for a moment and then he smiled happily.

-That…that is worderful! –he shouted.

-Do you really think so? –asked Queen Serenity.

-Of course, my dear! You know that I always wanted to have a lot of children but, since the Wise Man and Black Family´s arrived, we have had no time to think about it. Why you didn´t tell me before?

-I suspected it, but I didn´t want to told you until I was sure. Ami confirmed it to me this morning.

-Oh, my God…I´m so happy! –laughed Endymion, hugging her tightly.

-Stop! Stop, Endy! You are going to break me! –she laughed, happily.

-Sorry, dear. Are you ok? Do you want to come back to the palace? You must rest –said the King.

-I am perfectly fine, Endymion. We´ll walk a little longer. I´m pregnant, not sick.

-Sere, we must come back home, so you could sleep for a while. I look after you.

-Don´t worry, dear, I already told you that I´m fine. Let´s go –she said, holding his hand and walking deeper into de garden with him.

They cheated happily about their future baby and argued about the best moment to tell the news to their Small Lady. They were suggesting names for their future son or daughter when Serenity suddenly cried in pain and fell onto her knees, putting her hands in her side. Endymion tried to support her.

-Serenity! What´s wrong? Is something wrong with the baby? –asked Endymion, scared, while Serenity´s hands turned red with her own blood.

-No, it is not the baby… It´s me. Something is wrong with my past self –she said. Endymion ripped her dress and he discovered a serious wound made by a sword. Endymion caught her in his arms and called for the Sailor´s help.

-Don´t worry, my love, I´m here, everything will be fine –he said, lying her down in the bench and kissed her hand.

-Endymion, please…go to the past and check…if our daughter´s ok. You must ascertain…what´s happening…with my past self.

-I will do it when I make me sure that you are safe –said Endymion, hugging her.

-Endymion…I love you… -said her in a whisper.

-Sere, no…don´t say goodbye, don´t go…Serenity, wake up! Serenity! Serenity! –shouted Endymion while she died in his arms, at the same time that her past self. Her body dissapeared and left in her place only her empty dress and her crown.

In this moment, chaos arised. Cristal Tokio and his inhabitants began to dissapear as well as their Queen. In a minute, only was darkness and destruction around Endymion; the Earth was destroyed. The palace, the Sailor and all the inhabitants of the planet dissapeared as they would never existed. Only Endymion was left intact, protecting these dress and crown, the things that his beloved wife left behind.

-The past must be changed –said Endymion-. I don´t know how, but I make you come back to me, Serenity. I swear it.

And, holding the dress and the crown in his hand, the one thar once was the Neo-King Endymion headed towards the Sailor Pluto´s door.

_Hope you like it! I want to apologize myself once more for the mistakes, I´m trying to do my best. Please, review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Pluto! What happened?" shouted Endymion when he reached the door of the sailor keeper of time. The Pluto´s pretty face was contracted with worry and sorrow, that became more pronounced when she saw Endymion with the dress and the crown of her beloved Queen Serenity. But she only was her Queen in a future that now will never happen.

"The future had changed" answered Pluto simplily.

"Why? What happened in the past?" asked Endymion.

"I don´t know. I only know that it changed" Pluto said.

"Take me back to the XX century right now!" shouted Endymion.

"I´m sorry, sir. I can´t do it. My duty is watch over this door, no matter what happen."

"Don´t be foolish, Setsuna! We ignored this order too much times! Take me there now!"

"I don´t think that is appropiate in these circunstances. I believe that you must remain here, sir."

"Pluto! Obey your king!" ordered Endymion.

"You are a king without kingdom or crown. A king who never existed."

"Maybe, but you know what Serenity and I did in the past, everything we fight, we suffer and we achieve. You can´t ignore that for you, I´m still your king. You also want her back; let me go to the past to bring her back with us."

"There are thing that only her could solve. Now, there is not return. It is the end."

"What do you expect, Setsuna? I can´t wait here without do anything for her! For the God´s sake, I saw her dissapear in my own arms! Let me try! Let me go to the XX century!"

"But…"

"Didn´t you ask yourself why Destiny left us alive and why we conserve our memories intact? We were connected to her, we had to dissapear with Cristal Tokyo and the rest of mankind, but we didn´t. At last, we mustn´t keep any memory of a future that now never be, but we remember everything. She have plans for us, for bring her back. I will do everything for her, you know it."

Pluto stared to the ground, doubtful. Endymion could see her inner fight in her face. Her loyalty to her Queen and the mission that she entrusted her fought with her wish of see Cristal Tokyo and her Queen again.

"Think about Small Lady, Setsuna. What wil happen to her now? She could ever been in danger."

Pluto stared to her King, surprised that the great Neo King Endymion was playing with her feeling like this. But he persuaded her. With a movement of her sceptre, the Sailor of Time opened the Door to her King.

"We will be in touch, Setsuna. We will bring her back. I swear" said Endymion, before advance into the mist of time.

"Serena can´t be dead!"shouted Chibi Usa after a moment of silence, trying to assimilate the information.

"I´m sorry, ChibiUsa. We were late" said Mars.

"You are lying!Why are you lying to me? She is Sailor Moon, she can´t die!"

ChibiUsa ran towards the Serena´s motionless corpse, dressed as a schoolgirl after the destruction of the Silver Cristal. Darien was utterly shocked and he didn´t heard her running towards him. Crying, the child shook Serena´s corpse.

"Serena! Serena awake, you idiot! Don´t play with me, open your eyes! Serena!" shouted ChibiUsa. In this moment, they heard a sound of breaking glass and ChibiUsa saw the future Silver Cristal fell to pieces.

"What´s happening?" asked ChibiUsa when she lost her transformation in Sailor ChibiMoon. Then, the sky became black and a figure who was wearing an armour and a sword descended from the clouds. The thin light of the moon let the Sailors recognize in him the features of the Neo-King Endymion.

"King Endymion!" shouted the Sailors, surprised. Endymion ignored them and walked towards Darien, still in shock.

"So everything is your fault, Darien! You couldn´t protect her! It´s your fucking fault, damn it!" shouted Endymion.

"Don´t tell him that, it wasn´t his fault! What do you want, King Endymion?" asked Rai.

"What I want? What I want, you said? I want to know why my pregnant wife dissapeared in my arms!" shouted the King, showing them the empty dress and the crown of the Neo-Queen Serenity. The Sailors cried out.

"The Neo-Queen Serenity…dissapeared? It can´t be!" said Ami.

"Yes! She dissapeared with Cristal Tokyo and all the mankind! He let Serena died and now all the future changed!"

"Mummy! It can´t be, I don´t believe you!" shouted Chibi-Usa, crying. Endymion didn´t realise about his little daughter´s presence, but his look became more gentle seeing his beloved child. He left the dress and the crown in the ground and open his arms.

"Small Lady!" he called her. ChibiUsa ran to give her father a hug but, when she reached him, the Endymion´s anxious arms went through her tiny body, that became more and more transparent.

"What´s happening to her!?" shouted Endymion, looking at her daughter scared.

"Daddy!!"

"Serena died before her time. The future changed. That´s mean that ChibiUsa…will never born. She doesn´t exist. She will never exist" said Luna.

"I never let her dissapear!" shouted Endymion, trying to seize her daughter. But he can´t reached her; seconds later ChibiUsa, the little princess Serena of Cristal Tokyo, disappeared like her mother and only left behing the Pluto´s little key.

"ChibiUsa!!" shouted the Sailors and Darien.

"Small Lady!!" cried Endymion, falling into his knees, while endesless tears flew from his eyes. In a moment, Endymión had lost everyone that he once loved above everything in the world: his beloved wife Serenity and his little daughter. A scream coming from his boken heart made tremble the deepest corner of the Earth itself.

"I suposse you are happy now, don´t you, Darien? For your stupidity, we lost everyone we love! You couldn´t protect her, you are as guilty of her death as the person who kill her! We lost our future because of you!" shouted Endymion to his past self while the sky cried a furious rain in memory of the pricesses of the Moon.

_Hi! Thank you for all your reviews. Two things: I already said that this story is a traslation of my first fanfic. It had 11 chappies (in fact, 10 chappies and an epilogue); it is already complete, I only had to traslate it so I will update pretty fast. And this story, obviously, is a SerexDarien and Darien and Endymion won´t let Serena dissapear out of their lifes without fight and they tried to bring her back from death. How? You will know if you continue reading! Thank you and please, review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They had to go away from there. The children that their enemy attacked before kill Serena called the police and neither of them wanted to explain the autorities things that must never be revealed. For this reason, they decided to go to Rai´s temple, where they could plan their next step without be disturbed. Rai threw her gradpa and his assistant out from there and, while Darien shut himself up in the main room with Serena´s corpse, the Sailors went to the sitting room to try to overcome their sorrow and find a way to save their princess one more time.

Outside, next to the temple´s stairs, Endymion stared at the Moon pressing the Pluto´s key that his daughter left behind before dissapear strongly upon his chest. He wanted to cry, to shout, demand the Gods or whatever the fault was the reason because his wife and his daughter were taken away from him, the reason because Serenity and him, who only always wanted be together, without wishes about glory, power or fame, were destinated to live a life of incessant fights, with the responsablity of govern a kigdom and the duty of a throne, a true punishment instead of a reward. Endymion asked himself a lot of times before about what was his and his wife´s sin in other life to deserve the duty of protect the universe without a moment of calm. But now was useless a protest that only answered the empty echo of his own words. He wanted them back. He needed them back. And now, the only thing that he could do was fight for Serena; and he swear that he will never give up.

"I can´t believe that you acussed him of that!" said someone behind Endymion. "He just saw Serena died and you blamed him abouth her death! Don´t you have a heart?"

"Protect her was his duty, his desire, his need and he failed. As a last resort, it was his fault and, because of his irresponsability now Serenity and Small Lady dissapeared. Besides, I am not in a position to be kind with anyone" Endymion said, without turn round to Rai.

"You don´t know what happened!" shouted Rai.

"I don´t need to. I know myself enough to know that if I didn´t die before her protecting her life is because Serena sacrificed herself to save my own. I know that I am not wrong about it, she always thought that the life of any of us was more valuable than hers" said Endymion.

"Yeah, I always hated her for that" said Rai. "What are you going to do now, King Endymion?"

"I am not a king anymore. Now, I am simply Endymion. And I am going to bring them back to me"

"But, Endymion, Serena is dead. We already thought about a way to bring her back, but it is useless. Death is the only thing that we can´t change"

"You surprise me. Where are you strong character now?" asked Endymion.

"It died in that park with Serena" answered Rai traying to holdo back her tears.

"Rai, Serena taught us that we must never lose hope, even in a moment as painful as this. If I give up now, they will really dissapear forever. And I won´t let it happen. Besides, we passed through similar situations and she always came back. I would be a coward if I leave her to suffer a fate that she doesn´t deserve".

"The other situations always were battles. This is different".

"And what was her death after Fiore´s attack? An illusion? " asked Endymion.

"She remain dead only a few seconds. This time, hours had passed and she is still dead. We had good luck; I don´t believe that this kind of miracle will happen again".

"I don´t care about your opinion, Rai. I won´t betray Serena´s confidence in me leaving her. I will spend my life looking for a solution if it is necessary. Serena taught me that there is nothing impossible for the power of love. And there is nobody in the whole universe that could possible love them more than me" he said, hanging his daughter´s key around his neck and walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Rai.

"To see Pluto. We need to think a plan"

"We will help you" said Rai.

"You can´t. You are too inexperienced".

"We have fought a lot! We defeated countless enemies! We can help you!" shouted Rai.

"I know, but it is not enough. You must remember that Pluto and I have lived ten centuries more than you. Besides, you must remain here. Serena and I spoke a lot about the possibility of her death in Cristal Tokyo, although I always wanted to avoid the subject of her death, and she always told me who must take her place as Sailor´s leader and as the chief of the guardians of her kingdom and the royal family until Small Lady were old enough to control the Silver Cristal if she dies. I suppose that Darien knows this, but he can´t think about it now.

"Who is she?" asked Mars.

"Guess it. To Serena, her successor can only be Sailor Mars, her most faithful friend, in spite of your constant fights".

"I always thought that Venus or Mercury…", murmured Rai, surprised.

"No, Rai. Always you. And now, you must hold the place that she entrusted you and keep an eye on Darien. If I were him, I would kill myself without doubt; I ensure you that I would be alredy dead if I lost every hope. Don´t dissapoint her memory letting die the man she loved and making vain her sacrifice –said Endymion, walking away from the temple and losing himself in the shadows of the night.

"Darien? Darien?" Called Amy through the shouted door. "Darien, please, answer us, we are worried about you". There was no answer, as she expected. Darien have been shut in the main room with Serena´s corpse for hours and they were afraid that he was thinking of doing something completely insane, all the more since Endymion´s warning.

"Enough! I will blow up this damn door!" –shouted Makoto, directing to the door.

"No, Mako! You can´t be so brusque, Darien is in shock! In this moment, anything we do might put his sanity at risk. Let me speak alone with him" said Ami. She took an hairpin out from her pocket and she tried to force the room´s lock. After a minutes manoeuvring, the old door was opened with a sound. "Luna and I will speak with him".

Ami, with Luna in her arms, entered in the room illuminated only with the faint light of the nightstand´s lamp, that make the secene more lugubrious. There, lying down in the bed, Darien, still dressed as Tuxedo Mask, was holding Serena´s body in his lap, hugging her and wrapping her up with his cloak, trying to keep warm her already cold body. But they surprised when they saw that Darien wasn´t crying; his blue eyes was staring to the infinity, losing in his own memories. Ami was afraid; his expression was almost insane, like a person that was walking in a thin line between madness and sanity and a word or a memory awakened could make him cross that limit.

"Darien?", asked Ami cautiously; He ignored their presence. "Darien?".

"Darien, say something, please. You have not said a word since Chibi-Usa…", continued Luna. "You are frightening us, please, react".

During a couple of minutes, the silence was deathly. Ami and Luna was walking out from the room when Darien spoke.

"Why nothing happen?", said Darien with a whisper that seems to come out from the Hell itself.

"What, Darien?", asked Ami, confused.

"The miracle…Why is she still dead? A lot of time has passed since the attack…Why she didn´t come back to me? She must resurrect again, like she did after her battle against Beryl, and after Fiore´s attack…What did make it different know? Why she doesn´t come back?"

Ami and Luna looked at him with sadness.

"Darien, I´m afraid that the only thing that you can do now is re…", said Ami.

"IS WHAT!? RESIGN MYSELF TO LOSE HER!? I WILL NEVER RESIGN MYSELF TO LOSE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!", shouted Darien, "LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER!".

"Please, Darien, listen to me" begged Luna, jumping into the bed. "Serena saved you because you are the person who she loved the most in this world".

"That no longer matter", answered Darien.

"I will give back to you something that belonged to you long ago", said Luna, jumping onto Serena´s body and looking for something in her skirt until she found a hidden pocket closed with a zip. She oppened it with her mouth and took an object out. "Serena told me once, after Fiore´s attack, that if she dies, she wanted that this returned to you. She wanted that you rembered her and she thought that you would do it if you have this with you".

"How I could I forget her…even for a second…", murmured Darien, taking the music box that Serena gave him as a present when she still was the princess of the Moon and he was the prince of Earth, centuries ago. He opened it cover with apprehension and let that the soft music brought sweet memories with it; memories about his life with her and memories about a future that now will never be.

"Since the moment that you gave her this music box, when you both didn´t know who you were in the past, Serena never moved away from it. She said to me that when she feels lonely or when she feels that she can´t bear the resposability of being Sailor Moon and the Princess of the Moon, she listened it and feels that you were with her, giving her strengh" Luna told him, trying to hold back her own tears. "She had it with her even when she transformed into Sailor Moon; although her uniform seems so short that is almost incredible that she could hidden something in it".

Neither Ami or Darien appreciated the thin joke of the guardian cat. They remain in silence until the song stopped.

"If you thought that this will make me feel better, you were wrong", said Darien to the cat.

"I know that nothing could make you feel better in this moment, Darien. I only want that you can understand her action. She saved you because she loved you more than her own life. Don´t blame her for that. She chose die saving you; it was not your fault. She acted under her own responsibility".

"Leave me alone, please", begged Darien one more time.

"We never leave you. We promised her", said Ami. Darien look at her, without understand her words. "Serena ask us that, if she dies, we never leave you alone one single day and all of us promised her that we will be your family. And we keep our promise. You will never be alone again", explain Ami.

"It seems that Serena left everything tied up…", said Darien.

"After her death in Fiore´s adventure, she though a lot in these things. But I assure you that she is still taking care of you…wherever she is now", said Luna.

"She is…she was an angel. I am sure that she is in Heaven", said Darien, hugging her corpse again. Ami and Luna nodded and walked towards the room´s door.

"Darien, she died because of you. You must live; if you don´t, her sacrifice will be vain", said Ami and shut the door behind them.

Darien hardly heard her. After saw Ami shut the door, he thought that Serena mustn´t be comfotable in that position, so he stood up and he accommodate her body in the middle of the bed, crossing her hands upon her chest and combing her blonde hair upon the pillow. At her right, he put her broke brooch and her Moon Sceptre, and, at her left, he put a cuddly rabbit that ChibiUsa forgot in Rai´s temple long ago and it didn´t dissapeared, as the other stuff that belonged to the little girl, because it belonged first to Serena when she was a child.

Darien knelt down next to the bed that now served as tumulus to the womas of his life. He stared at her for a long time and then he smiled unpleasantly.

"If I didn´t see you die, I would swear that you are sleeping, my dearest", he said, caressing her hair-. "How could be a corpse so beautilful, so sweet? My little Meatball Head, my love, my life…Why did you do that? Why did you never undestand that, without you, I am nothing? Forgive me; please, forgive me. I couldn´t protect you, I wasn´t strong enough to save you. And now, you are dead because of me and I am buried alive, because I can´t live without your smile, your folishness, your joy, your affection and your love. I was nobody before you and I won´t be anybody after your death. You know? I thought that I never told you how deeply I love you. I know that you know it; I always took care of you and protected you from your enemies, but I rarely told you words about love, I never declareted, kneel in ground, my love for you like all the dreamer girls like you expect from your boyfriends. There was no need to do it, but now I thought about it and I would like to say to yo so much things…I´m so sorry, Serena. Until I met you, I always was alone and I was used to hide my feelings to don't be hurt by the people; I wasn´t used to be impulsive or affectionate with anybody and you always made it so easy for me…always telling me how wonderful I was and how much you love me, and then, I only had to answer you something like "Me too" and everything was fine. Even I forgot your birthday, you remember, don´t you? It´s true that I didn´t know it before this day, but I was your boyfriend, I had to know it; but, after your first moment of anger, you never remembered it again. You couldn´t bear a grudge against anyone, less me. My Sere…my child, my little girl full of life, my dear and understanding girlfriend, how could you made me fell in love with you and then left me behind like this? How could I explain with words the love I feel in my heart? Not many people can understand a love that cross the time, feel it, enjoy it and believe that it will be everlasting, and then, in a second, see how your love die in front of your own eyes. I was afraid; I knew that love you so much would be my destruction if something happened to you, but then I saw your smile and nothing more mattered. They didn´t understand anything! For them, you were the Princess of the Moon, but they don´t know that, for me, you were the queen of my heart. Why you didn´t let me die for you this time? I was used to be the one who always was wounded, kidnapped, dead, but I never had the courage to live without you. Tell me, my love, why you didn´t let me die with you this time? Let me go with you, Serena!"

Darien collapsed crying upon her cold chest, and he wished that the Devil would appear to give him his soul in exchange for an only minute with Serena to told her how deep he loves her.

At dawn, Endymion came back to the Rai´s temple with Pluto´s image at his side because she was reluctant to leave her position next to the Door of Time. Before go in the temple, Pluto stopped her king one more time.

"Are you sure, your Majesty? I believe that your plan is too dangerous. She is almighty, she can do whatever she want with your life" said Pluto.

"It is the only solution we could find to bring them back, Setsuna. Of course she is almighty, that is the reason because she can resurrect Serenity´s past self and everything will be fixed in the future. I will take the risk", answered Endymion.

"But she may not accept your request, Sir", refuted him Pluto.

"She leave our memories intact for a reason, Setsuna. Besides, Darien and the Sailors didn´t forget Small Lady as they should do because she…never existed and we didn´t dissapeared with the mankind in the future. She owes Serenity a big favour and she must pay her now. I´m sure that she has a plan for us. I will go to see her".

"We will find another way…", said Pluto.

"I am determinated. And if she kills me, I will dream about Serenity for all the eternity".

"You are as philosophical as ever, Sir".

"Some things never change, my dear Setsuna. Now, we must tell the Sailors and Darien the whole story; they must be warned, we will tell them what happened and why she can bring her back. I will come back to Cristal Tokyo with Serenity or I will never return", said Endymion, entering at Rai´s temple. In the sitting room, all the Sailors wake up when they saw him.

"King Endymion…", murmured Rai.

"I have a plan to resurrect Serena. I must explain you a lot of things before, but I´m sure that…", was saying Endymion when the door of the main room opened.

"Darien!", shouted Ami when he opened the dinning room´s door. Darien and Endymion looked into each other´s eyes for an endless seconds, forgetting the other people who were in the room. Darien looked at him with hate in his eyes and Endymion looked at his past self with resentment.

"What do you suggest?", asked Darien. "Whatever it is, I will do it".

"I will do it", answered Endymion, arrogant. "You will remain here. She is the only one with enough power to bring her back".

"But, who is she, for the God´s sake?", shouted Darien, losing his temple.

"Destiny", answered Endymion. "Destiny can bring Serena back to us".

_What do you think? I hope you liked it. It was my first fanfic, so be gentle, please. I´m sorry for the mistakes I could commit. Please, reviews! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Destiny?", murmured Darien, without understand him. "Do you mean the fate that it´s supposed to rule our future? That´s only a stupid legend…".

"You don´t know what are you talking about, stupid jerk!", shouted furious Endymion while he seized Darien by his shirt. "Do you think that if you can´t see anything, if you don´t know about anything, it means that it doesn´t exists? You less than anyone in this world must think that way! A couple of years ago, you thought that the Moon was only the Earth´s satellite, that Selene and Endymion was only the main characters of a Greek myth and that the existence of a Sailor of justice and love was a mere urban legend! And look at yourself now!".

"Enough! Stop acting like children! Serena´s life and the existence of Neo-Queen Serenity and Chibi-Usa are in play!", shouted Rai, moving Darien and Endymion apart. They looked at each other with hate, but they didn´t answered Rei´s words. "Carry on with your plan, king Endymion".

"Fine. You never faced anything like this before and you will still have to defeat a lot of enemies in future, but I will try to explain this as simple as I could, because if you know more than neccesary, it could change more your future: the universe is not governed by the gods you know. It´s true that each planet has determinated gods who reign in a delimited area of human´s life, but the entire universe are governed by three all-powerful goddesses: Destiny, Life and Death".

"Destiny, Life and Death?", asked the others, sceptical.

"Yeah…their names could be different, but we know them by their advocations. Know each one´s function is not difficult and, if you think about it, everything in the human´s life are related to these concepts. Destiny orders the other two goddesses with iron hand, who are forced to obey her plans. Destiny controls the life of the all living being of the universe: what they was, what they are, and what they will be. All the humans being can decide their destiny, our future changes with our own decisions, but there are a guidelines, a general lines that Destiny chooses for every person and we can´t escape from her decisions. For example, you never chose being the Sailor Senshi, neither I chose being a King, or Serena the princess of the Moon… Our choices are limited by Destiny´s decisions, who controls every living being. Life directs the human´s existence obeying Destiny and Death kills them and judge the souls according to their acts in life. So, this triad controls the universe".

"But, afterwards Serenity and I awakened the Earth after the galciation and Cristal Tokyo arised, Serenity, with the Silver Cristal, obtained the eternal youth for our family and citizens. This act left Death without function in Earth and with a great disadvantage in front of the other two goddesses in our planet, very valuable for its resources and inhabitant´s number. Death and Destiny are a very powerful goddesses, exceeding Life´s power, and Death, who are very ambitius, always wanted the position that Destiny has as the ruler of the universe. Because of their loss of power on Earth and taking it as an excuse to carry out a revolution long desired by her, Death recruited his army composed by the souls of the dead and threatened Destiny´s hegemony on the universe"

"The war between them was terrible and all the universe was affected by it, although Serenity protected Earth with the Silver Cristal. Destiny was losing her power; even she can´t eliminate those already dead and Death´s influence extended along the universe. Then, Destiny turned to Serenity; she, with her Silver Cristal, could purify all the souls controlled by her rival and would give her the victory. Of course, Serenity never denied her help, knowing that a lot of people were dying as a result of the war and helped Destiny without ask a reward. But I put one condition: I demanded Destiny that Serenity´s life, after using the Silver Cristal to purify Death´s army, would be respected. Serenity, as usual, with the prospect of saving others, didn´t worry about her own safety; but I knew, like you, that using Silver Cristal mean a great risk for her life and I won´t let her die for all the world. Destiny accepted my condition and Serenity and I left Cristal Tokyo and Small Lady protected by the Sailors, following Destiny to the battlefield".

"The battle was a living hell; the army of deads governed by Death attacked without a break and Destiny´s troops were being massacred, until Serenity, using the Silver Cristal with all her force, managed to purify the souls and the Death´s troops returned to their eternal sleep. Serenity used all her strengh and died, but Destiny respected our treat and returned Serenity her energy. After our victory, Destiny imprisoned Death and acquired her position and this made her even more powerful. Serenity, as I said, never asked Destiny for a reward, and Destiny told her, before dissapear, that one day, she will return her the favour".

"Now Destiny can return Serenity the favour resurrecting her past self for that she and her daughter can exist again", ended Endymion his story.

"But we are in the present, my King, your past. Serena didn´t do anything for Destiny, she doesn´t owe her any favour. How will you put forward this argument before her?", said Ami.

"As I said, Ami, Destiny knows everything: she knows what happened, what is happening now, and what is going to happen. She knows perfectly what Serenity did for her; in our case, what Serena is going to do for her in the future. She needs Serena alive; if Serena remain dead, she will never help her in her battle against Death. She must bring Serena back for her own good", answer Endymion.

"Let´s go to see her right now! She bring Serena back to me! She owes her!", shouted Darien.

"It´s not so easy", said Pluto´s image.

"Why not? What´s the problem?", asked Darien, nervous.

"Destiny is all powerful. She may not accept your request, as I told king Endymion before. She can kill you easily and she will do it if she doesn´t like your petition. You are risking your lives", said Pluto.

"I know Destiny. She is like a spoiled brat who enjoys playing with the inhabitants of the universe; their lifes are uniportant to her. She is devilishly intelligent, unpredictable and malevolent; anytime she will send a tragedy upon a person who was favored by her until then. To her, we are only ants that move in her chessboard obeying her orders. She doesn´t have to keep the promise she made to Serenity that day, but maybe she will do it. We have no choice, there is not another solution. Serena is dead, Serenity, Small Lady and Cristal Tokyo dissapeared, we have nothing to loose. Besides, Pluto and I are alive and all of you have your memories intact and you remember my family and Cristal Tokyo when you shouldn´t. I am sure that she has plans for us or she would make me dissapear as well", said Endymion.

"I still think that it is too dangerous. The journey to Destiny´s palace are full of obstacles and I am sure that she will play with your desesperation. Don´t go, please", begged Pluto.

"Where are Destiny´s palace?", asked Darien.

"It isn´t in this world. Her palace are in another dimension, far away from mortals, surrounded by a labyrinth full of traps, virtually impenetrable. But Destiny showed Serenity and me the right path across the labyrinth the day of the battle against Death, so I can reach her palace. I will go to see her", said Endymion.

"I will go with you!", shouted Darien.

"No. You will remain here", said Endymion.

"It wasn´t a question! I will go with you! Your wife dissapeared, but it´s my Serena who died and I will do anything to bring her back to me!", shouted Darien.

"Be careful, Darien! If Destiny kills you, ChibiUsa will never born, think about it", said Ami.

"Ami is right. Remain here, safe. My death won´t change the Small Lady´s birth or the existence of the baby that Serenity was expecting", said Endymion, looking to the ground to hide the pain that his eyes reflected.

"Serena…was…?", murmured Darien.

"Yeah; she just said it to me. If everything is arranged, he or she will be the prince or princess of the Earth, because Small Lady is the princess of the Moon. The title really doesn´t matters, because in my time the Earth is governed by Serenity and Small Lady, as our first-born, will come to the throne one day. But I don´t care about Cristal Tokyo; I only want my family back".

"I will go. She is everything to me and I won´t entrust her life to anyone else, even my future self. I will accompany you and this is beyond discursion", Darien said.

"Very well then. So I will keep an eye on you. I don´t care if I died saving them, but if my children dissapear because of your irresponsability, my revenge against you will be terrible. You are warned", said Endymion.

"We will go too!", said Rai.

"No, Rai. Sailor Moon is dead; if you came with us, the Earth will be unprotected. Besides, you must protect Serena´s corpse; she shouldn´t fall in enemy´s hands", said Endymion and the Sailors nodded with pain.

"Let´s go, then!", shouted Darien.

"We need to wait until sundown. The dawn already passed and the moment when the sun arises or hides it´s when the doors to other dimensions are opened", said Endymion.

"Better. So you will be able to eat something and sleep for a while. You didn´t eat or rest in the whole night…", said Luna.

"As if I could…", whispered Darien.

"Don´t worry, Luna, I´m not hungry. I´ll go outside. Pluto, come back to the Door. Inform me aboout any change. We will see each other at sundown", said Endymion.

"Yes, my King", Pluto said. She bowed and then dissapeared.

"I will come back with Serena…It is still dark outside and there is almost no light in that room…You know, Serena is afraid of the dark and she must be scared…she need me… ", said Darien, without realize the folly he was saying, before leaving the room. Endymion, after staring at him for a few seconds, left the room as well.

"Poor Darien…he is going mad", said Minako.

"Just like king Endymion. But now, we have a hope. I can´t trust in Darien´s mind right now, but Endymion has enough experience to success. He knows Destiny and he have always been a very intelligent person. I am sure that he can bring Serena back", said Luna.

"I hope so…because we won´t only loose Serena and Chibiusa if he is wrong, but we will also loose Darien…and our future", whispered Rei.

Darien came into the main room, where Serena rested. A few hours had passed since her death and her body still had not change. He couldn´t help thinking that she was alive. Just he couldn´t accept her death. He removed her brooch and her sceptre from her side and he lied down next to her, hugging her and wrapping them both up with his cloak.

"Don´t worry, my love. You will come back to me…or I will go with you", whispered Darien into her ear before supporting his head onto her inanimate chest. He closed his eyes while he lost himself in her smell. He remained this way until he fell sleep in her arms, ready to dream about Serena.

_Endymion was lost in the mist. He didn´t know where he was; that wasn´t his time and definitely it wasn´t his past. He couldn´t see anything or anyone and the silence was deafening. He walked until he saw a figure in the mist; he couldn´t see her, but her body and her hairstyle were unmistakable for him. _

_"Serenity!", shouted Endymion. _

_"Endymion! Where are you?", answered the figure. _

_"Here! Don´t move, I´m going!", shouted Endymion, running to the figure. Gradually, the features of the Neo-Queen Serenity were emerging in the fog, until she saw him and, smiling, run into his arms and they hugged each other tightly. _

_"Oh, Endymion, my love, I was so scared! I couldn´t see you, I was lost and all my body hurt! I couldn´t move, or breathe, or…", said Serenity, crying. He kissed her in the forehead, trying to retain his own tears. _

_"Don´t worry, my child, everything is all right now, I am with you, I will protect you", said him, kissing her. "I love you"._

"I know. If I am with you, nothing can go wrong. And I love you too", said her, smiling at him and kissing him vehemently. In this moment, everything around them dissapeared and it was replaced by fire, flames and destruction. Endymion shielded her with his own body, ready to protect her with his life.

_"What´s happening?!", shouted Endymion. _

_"King Endymion! Did you really think that I would give her back to you so easily? Why should I do such a thing?", said a voice that seemed come out from the very bowels of the Earth. _

_"Destiny! You owes my wife a favour! If it weren´t for her, you would have dethroned by Death!", shouted Endymion, hugging his wife even harder. _

_"That´s true. But I don´t have to be grateful to a mere human who only exists, like the rest of the mankind, to serve me. Besides, she did that for me a long time ago…Serenity isn´t necessary now. I don´t have to respect her life more than the others. I destroyed entire families; I have killed parents, sons, daughters, brothers and sisters; I have devastated countries and I wipped off the map towns with a single movement of my hand, why must I respect the life of this frail woman?", said Destiny while a black hand snatched Serenity from him._

_"Serenity! Give me her back!" _

_"Endymion!", cried her while the black hand began to tighten, making her scream with pain. _

_"Stop! You are hurting her! Destiny, release my wife!"._

_"Stupid mortals…Desire something is not enough. I don´t need Serenity anymore and I decided that destroy her is a good option, she have too much power for my own good…You lived a long, happy years at her side and now, you will never see her beautilful face again. Goodbye, my dear Endymion", said Destiny and Serenity dissapeared, screaming._

_"SERENITY! SERENITY!", shouted Endymion, but his own voice was his only answer. _

"SERENITY!", shouted Endymion, waking up with tears in his eyes. It was a dream; he fell asleep in the temple´s porch. It was only a dream, but it was so real…He could still feel her warm body in his arms…and her cries of pain…Damn Destiny! Deal with her won´t be easy.

"King Endymion!", shouted Rai, running at him, alarmed. "What happened? You were screaming…calling her…".

"Everything is all right, Rai, don´t worry. It was only a nightmare", answered Endymion.

"Do you need anything, King Endymion? Do you need talk, perhaps?", asked Rai. Endymion smiled sadly.

"Don´t worry about me, Rai. I think I will go for a walk, I will return at sundown", said Endymion, going without further ado. Rai sighed.

"Darien won´t change as much as it seems when he´ll become King Endymion", said Luna, who saw all the scene.

"He is stupid and he will always be", said Rai, angry, "He always act like this. Why he never let us help him?".

"Darien has always been a very lonely person, I think that it is because he suffered a lot in his childhood. Don´t be angry with him about that, it´s not his fault", said Luna.

"That´s true. He only trusted completely in Serena and she gave him peace, love and happiness. Perhaps that´s why he loves her so much", said Rai.

"He loves her for that and for many other things", said Luna, defending her owner. "If Darien and him wouldn´t recover her, I don´t think that they can carry on with their lifes without her".

"Don´t think about that, Luna", said Rai. "Let´s go to see Darien, because I will make him eat, kicking his head if it is necessary".

The sundown finally came. A few minutes before, Endymion arrived to the temple with Pluto´s image. They brought together in the main room and Endymion, Darien and the Sailors prayed in silence for her princess of the Moon. After that, Darien caressed her skin one more time and picked up her scepter while Darien put his wife´s dress and crown at her side, with ChibiUsa´s bunny.

"Girls, don´t let that her body…rots", said Endymion. "I don´t know what conditions will demand Destiny if we managed to convince her; if she give her back her soul and her body is in bad condition, she will die again. We mustn´t let her play with us".

"Ok, but, how will we do that?", asked Mina.

"You must share your energy with her, like I did with ChibiUsa when her heart was stolen", said Darien.

"She is dead, so I think that it won´t involve any risk for you. Take it in turns; like this, you won´t waste all your energy. Call Haruka and Michiru; I am sure that they will be glad to help you", said Endymion. The Sailors nodded.

"Rai", said Darien, holding Sailor Moon´s sceptre. "Serena told me that if she…dies, you would be the next leader of the Sailors Senshi. This is yours now".

"Thank you, Darien", said Rai, holding the sceptre with shaky hands, "but you know that only Serena can use it".

"I know, but I give it to you as a symbol of your leadership until Serena´s resurrection. Please, Rai, take care of her until my return", said Darien.

"Don´t worry, Darien; Serena will be proud of me", said Rai, looking to her friends, who were smiling at her with acceptance.

Endymion and Darien, followed by the Sailors, left the temple. Darien, dressed as Tuxedo Mask and Endymion, transformed in prince Endymion, met in the centre of the temple´s yard.

"Why you don´t wear your lavender smoking?", asked Mina.

"Because I think that my armour and my sword would be more useful than my smoking; besides, my lavender smoking dissapeared with Cristal Tokyo, so I only had my old, ruined Tuxedo Mask outfit and I am not king anymore; I am the prince of Earth again", said Endymion, taking out a medallion from his pocket. "After Serenity´s dissapearance, I preserved this medallion. It is another reason to think that Destiny wants something from us. If not, it would have dissapeared like everything else connected with a future that never happened".

"What does this medallion mean?", asked Darien. Endymion showed it to him: it was a golden medallion with the shape of a sun.

"Destiny gave Serenity this medallion after the battle against Death", said Endymion. "It represents the Sun; at dawn, it is a symbol of birth, life and fulfilment of a destiny; at sundown, it represents death. It is the symbol of the triad of goddesses. In contact with the sun at dawn or at sundown, this medallion opens the door to other dimension. Serenity gave it to me; she said that she was so abstent-minded that she will probably loose it".

Endymion threw the medallion to the ground and it reflected the sun´s light. A few seconds later, it began to radiate a powerful light that turned into a door.

"Let´s go, Darien!", shouted Endymion, walking towards the door. Darien followed him without hesitation.

"Please, be careful!", shouted Rai, before the door and the medallion dissapeared, leaving Darien and Endimion in a distant and hostile dimension where they would have to confront someone who had their future in her hands.

I hope you liked it! And please, forgive me for all the mistakes, the traslation of this chapter was very difficult. Please, review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I am in the damn hell!", thought Darien when he saw the infernal sight that was showed before his eyes. The laberynth that kept the three goddesses´ palace was risen far reaching the human sight, absorbed by the dark, illuminated sometimes only by tongues of fire that emerged from the ground without any advice. The cries of pain of the unwary who dared to try to pass through that torment mixed with the cruel laughter of the servants of Destiny who killed them without compasion. When the cries of the poor victims fall silent, the silence was deafening.

"C'mon! We don´t have all the time in the world to see the scenery!", said Endymion while he guided Darien into the laberynth.

"Are there more people...here?", asked Darien, worried about the cries that sometimes broke the silence.

"Of course! There are a lot of different planets, legends and traditions that guided the people to this place; people who know read the signs, of course. Simple people or sceptical ones could never reach this laberynth; a person who can´t see beyond his nose could never believe enough in things that he can´t see or touch to reach a place like this with the force of his faith. But a chosen ones can, like...Serena could. She had the strongest faith in the world, even when all of her loved ones thought that it was impossible. The universe is immese, Darien, there are a lot of gifted humans out there who could arrive to this place, but the danger of this laberynth is the same for all. Remember: Destiny knows everything, she won´t hesitate to kill them only to enjoy herself. Probably, the people who are crying in pain right now knew the danger that they were exposing themselves, but there are always people desperate enough to try to reach the palace to beg Destiny for their hapiness", explain Endymion.

"As desperate as we are now...", said Darien for himself.

"Yeah, but we have an advantage: I know the safest way to arrive to the palace. And pray everything you know because if I choose wrong our way to the palace, we will die before resurrect Serenity. Let´s go", said Endymion, and they walked inside the laberyth in a total silence.

Darien didn´t know how much time had passed since they began to walk inside the dark laberynth. Endymion guided him without doubt though that uniform scenery that confused him and he stopped to try to memorize the way back. Then Darien´s thoughts returned back to the wold of fantasy and memories in which he had been plunged since Serena´s death. Endymion, concentrated in recall the right way to go through the laberynth, remembered how he and Serenity crossed together the same path in a distant past, he holding his hand trying to shield her from all the suffering that these place could mean for her. Endymion didn´t try to break the silence between he and his past self and neither of them said a word until Endymion suddenly stopped hours later.

"We will rest here for a while", said Endymion, sitting down.

"Why? I am not tired, we must continue to resurrect Serena as soon as posible", said Darien.

"We will rest" said Endymion firmly. "In this dimension, time doesn´t exist, neither hours, minutes or seconds. This could be the last safe place where we could sleep before our meet with Destiny and we must be rested and full of energy if we want win and save Serena, so shut the hell up and sleep, dammit!

Darien nodded angrily and sat down in front of Endymion. The King shut his eyes and the silence invade them again.

"Are you going to say nothing more?", asked Darien.

"Yes: keep your arms by hand", was Endymion´s only answer. Darien grumbled.

"I will become a pain in the ass...oh, excuse me, your Majesty: a ROYAL pain in the ass", said Darien, ironically.

"Maybe, but you could never become more stupid than you are now. That´s impossible", answered Endymion, defiant.

"Why are you acting like this towards me? I´m very sorry about your wife´s death, I feel very guilty because I couldn´t protect Serena´s life; it´s not necessary that you treat me like I was the worst man in the world! I love her, for the love of God! I´m suffering as you!", shouted Darien.

"Stupid brat, you don´t know what is love! You are still too young, you had experienced nothing, you don´t know anything! I am you, I know myself very well! Until this moment, you have never really know what mean love Serena in every way!", shouted Endymion back.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love her with all my heart! I fought for her, I cried for her, I died for her dammit! I even broke up with her for her own safety because of you and these stupid dreams that you sent me!", answered Darien.

"I already know it, but until now you never suffered for her love! You never felt before the pain of her loss, her absence like a heavy stone in your heart...", said Endymion, looking away from Darien. "Until now, you scarcely ever saw Serena in pain, being hurt or know her in danger, because in every previous battle, even when you lost your memory in the battle against Beryl, you always protected her, were injured for her, you even died in her place, but you never remained alive while she was dead. You were always the one who died first and you left her with the pain of your death. Serenity told me sometime that it was an advantage for me".

"Die is an advantage?", asked Darien, incredulous.

"Darien, death is something that Serena and you will get used to. And you, until this moment, always was the wounded, the kidnapped, the murdered one, not her, leaving her with the sadness, the remorse and the loneliness that leave behind the death of the loved one. In the past, she remain dead, kidnapped or injuried for a very little time and it happened a very few times; the adrenalin, the danger, the fight don´t leave you time to think about what was happening and, before you could suffer for her, she was with you again, smiling happily and you thought that nothing else matters, because se was alive at your side... but now the situation is different. She is dead and you had enough time to feel the menacing emptiness of loneliness, the absolute pain of be looking for her, wanting her, missing her and have the knowledge that she will never come back to you, remember the moments you shared with her every damn minute of your existence, thinking about all the thing that you could have done... and so much other things! And, above all, love her with all your heart and know that you will never have the chance to tell her how much you lover her one more time!", shouted Endymion. Darien know that he was right. He never suffered so much for Serena before; even when he broke up with her he suffered like this, because he continued watching her and looking after her in the distance. Her total absence was like a living hell for him.

"And you...how did you find it out? Did she die like this in your past?", asked Darien, looking for a distraction, trying to avoid crying in front of him.

"No; this didn´t happen in my time and I don´t want ask myself why the past changed. I found out a few years before Small Lady´s birth. I don´t remember exactly how many, I only know that she already was in the university. We argued; I never saw Serena so angry with me, but I don´t remember why we were arguing so hard. But I remember that I said her things that I will never repeat in my whole life, I threw her childish behavior in her face, I accused her of being a very irresponsible person and leader, and I said to her a lot of other things that didn´t bother me, but I know that hurt her. Serena answered back to me in the same manner and, without realizing it, we walked into a road while we continued arguing. I didn´t see the car that was approaching quickly to us in the middle of the night, but she did. I was furious with her, insulting her with no stop, when she shouted my name and pushed me out of reach of that car that, if it had hit me, it would have killed me on the spot. But she couldn´t avoid the car and I saw, terrified, how she was struck by the car. She didn´t mind what I was saying about her or how angry she was with me at that moment; Serena only thought that I was in danger and she want to save me cost what it may", said Endymion, smiling bitterly. "It was curious, you know? I prepared myself to see her fight, be wounded or even die using the Silver Cristal, but I wasn´t ready to see her die thus, saving me when the last thing I said her before the car hit my love was how I hated her behavior. We were superheroes, for the love of God, Sailor Moon couldn´t die this way! But she was also an human being and she could".

"What happened after that?", asked Darien.

"Serena was severely wounded. She was struggling between life and death for two weeks in a hospital bed. And I was all the time at her side, thinking about how much I loved her, about how stupid I was and feeling her pain like a dagger stuck in my heart. In that moment, I realized how much I love her and how important is Serena in my life; I treated her much better after that day and adored her every minute of my existence. I lost her a lot of times after that ocassion, one of them, like you know, in the Dark Moon´s attack, but each time I see her in pain, it hurt more, if it is possible", said Endymion.

"Did you treat her bad before? I don´t believe it", said Darien.

"You treat her bad, Darien! It´s true, Darien; don´t matter what you say. You ignore her when she speaks because you think that she only says trifles, you even read a book while she is speaking to you until she finishes! You tell her off about everything, you constatly feel ashamed of her childish behavior, and you hides her from your university friends and brushes her off everything that involves something serious because you think that she is too ignorant. You know that it´s true, I can prove it with a million of common memories. You love her, she knows it, and you will always protect her with your life, but when there is no battle, in your daily life, you treat her like a spoiled and annoying brat. And now, if you loose her forever, you will regret your behavior with her every minute of the rest of your life. And you realize it now, when it´s too late to apologize to her and tell her how fortunate you was for have her in your miserable life!", shouted Endymion.

"You say it like I were a monster! Perhaps I treat her as you say sometimes..., but I love her and Serena knows it!"

"The problem is that you take her love for granted. Until now, you thought that Serena lived only for you, that she will never leave you or move away from you because she show you every minute how much she adores you. You got used to her love, her adoration, you neglected the small things that form the daily life and you thought that this situation will never change. And that´s not true. She can die or dissapear or...she can go with one of her many admirers and, although I know that she will never leave me, that don´t excurse your behavior towards Serena"

"I think that she is the most beautilful girl in the universe, but she doesn´t have a lot of admirers...", said Darien to himself.

"For the love of God, Darien, she is fifteen, she is still a child! Let her grown up a little more and she will become a great beauty, more atractive than she is now and soon you will discover yourself breaking some of her suitors´ face that will pay her a too racy compliments. And Seiya...".

"Who is Seiya?", asked Darien.

"I can´t tell you. I only tell you that you will hate that guy more than anyone in the world", said Endymion.

"Why? Is he an enemy? Will him hurt Serena?", said Darien, worried.

"No! This stupid moron has been in love with my wife for ten centuries. And every time he appears in the palace to see her I want ripped his skin to pieces! He comes to the palace every day for two weeks each year, he spends a lot of time with Serenity and everytime, before he leaves, he asked her to love him and leave me for him; she always give him the same negative answer, of course! And I watch them hide in the bushes ready to jump over him and kill that stupid at the very moment he exceeds a bit with my Serenity".

"I think I won´t be as jealous as you", said Darien.

"Oh, you will see it, my young boy", said Endymion, with a malevolent smile. "She is everything for us. The thought of that moron removing her away from me is unbearable".

"I didn´t see him when we went to the future. If he loves her, why didn´t he go to help her when the Dark Moon Family attacked her?", asked Darien.

"He didn´t know what was happening. He is not human. I don´t want to tell you anything more, he simply came to Earth at one particular circumstance, he met Serena and he fall in love with her deeply. After a great battle where he fought together with Serena and our sailors, he and his brothers returned to their planet home, but Seiya can´t forget her and every year he came to see her one more time. I know that Seiya would have protected Serenity with his life if he had know about the attack and, in that circumstances, I would have swallow my pride and ask him for his help to save her if I had been able to do so, but I was severely injuried, I couldn´t go far away from the palace and try to send a message to him with the Dark Moon family around was impossible. I hate him for try to seduce Serenity, but I can admit his virtues: Seiya is a funny guy, he is witty, very clever, extrovert, brave, very powerful in battle...He always smother her with attentions, she always laugh a lot with him and he even gets on well with Small Lady, he adores her. Seiya is everything that we isn´t, but when he returns to his planet, Serenity always come back to me and, before I say nothing, she says to me that Seiya is a great friend, but she will always love me. But I still want to kill him very slowly", said Endymion.

"I will never let him go near Serena. Problem solved", said Darien.

"If you knew...", said Endymion, smiling. "You won´t be able to avoid it".

"Why? What will happen?", asked Darien.

"I won´t tell you. I already told you many more things that I should have, but I must defend myself saying that I am very upset at this moment. I won´t say anything more about my time or about that stupid of Seiya", said Endymion.

"I only want to ask you one question. Something that I can only ask to myself", said Darien.

"Ask me, then", answered Endymion.

"Is Serena my destiny because I love her or I love her because do it is my fate?", asked Darien.

"It really matters?", asked Endymion.

"It matters to me. I will love her with all my heart and nothing can change that, but I wonder if I love Serena because Destiny decided it and we are only toys in her hands or if we are de ones that, with our love, decided the rest of our lifes. I have been asked myself that for the moment we knew our future. Tell me, Endymion: Love her is our wish or we are only following Destiny´s orders?", asked Darien.

Endymion merely remained silent looking at his past self so intensely that Darien began to thought that he can read his soul.

_Hi, guys! I´m sorry, I know that had passed a lot of time, but I had exams and I can´t update soon! Please, review, I get a very few reviews from the last chapter, I want to know what do you think about the fic, really. And please, forgive me for my bad english, I´m trying to do my best. Until the next time, kisses!_


	6. Chapter 6

_In the previous chapter:_

"_I only want to ask you one question. Something that I can only ask to myself", said Darien._

"_Ask me, then", answered Endymion._

"_Is Serena my destiny because I love her or I love her because do it is my fate?", asked Darien._

"_It really matters?", asked Endymion._

"_It matters to me. I will love her with all my heart and nothing can change that, but I wonder if I love Serena because Destiny decided it and we are only toys in her hands or if we are de ones that, with our love, decided the rest of our lifes. I have been asked myself that for the moment we knew our future. Tell me, Endymion: Love her is our wish or we are only following Destiny´s orders?", asked Darien._

_Endymion merely remained silent looking at his past self so intensely that Darien began to thought that he can read his soul._

**Chapter 6**

"I asked myself that cuestion a lot in the past –said Endymion, after a long silence -, when we discovered what we were in our previous life. I asked myself if our destiny was already written and we couldn´t escape from it. I was very happy with Serena, really, but the thought that I couldn´t decide my own destiny bothered me beyond words. But, as the time passed, Serena and I matured and passed a lot of adventures together, I realized that our destiny, although it has determined guidelines, are built by us with our love and every decision we made change it irremediably. I mean that is true that we didn´t choose being Tuxedo Mask or she being Sailor Moon and probably was Destiny who made that 30 point´s exam hit us in the head that day, but nobody can´t make us love her like we do. Remembering my past, I realized that the Serena I adore is very different from princess Serenity of the Moon and that I am not the same person as Prince Endymion. Our essence persists, we are the same soul in different bodies and times, but the circunstances of our lifes, education and experiences changed us so much that we can´t considerer prince Endymion from the past and us like the same person. So, our love for Serena had to stat again. We fall in love with her before remember who we were in the past and we loved each other as we was in the present. Our memories only made us remember how happy we were together and that we could be again; we never were force to love each other for remember who we were. I think that these memories only help us to declare our love to her as we were wishing since the first time we argued in the Arcade as Darien and since the first time we saved Sailor Moon in that jewellery shop as Tuxedo Mask. We were not forced by our memories, by Destiny and our love wasn´t imposed by anyone. You love Serena because what she is now, not because she was in her past life and she does the same with you: she loves Darien, not prince Endymion. Your present love is what give you the stregh to fight every day for the happiness you deserve without doubt. That´s why I think that our love determines everything else, not in the opposite way. A lot of things would be changed if we didn´t love ourselves so much. I believe that and I am happy thinking it. I don´t have a real answer for that cuestion, Darien, and you are free to think what you want, but I know that our love bloom thanks to our free will and our decisions, as far as possible, because the love is something inexplicable. And I thank her every night for choose me to be with the rest of her life. I refuse to believe that our love is something impose; I know that it isn´t".

"I have been so confused since we discovered our future, without dare to confess Serena my thoughts... It was like we were forced to be together...", whispered Darien.

"That´s not true. Her death is a proof that the future can change, that you can loose her. Maybe is important to you had been hosted a great love story in the past and that you know that one day you will rule the Earth at her side as King and Queen, but these details don´t make your heart beat fiercely in your chest every time you see her, feel you love her so much that your soul will explode and definiely don´t make you be able to give your life in attemp to save her or shield her from the tiniest pain that threat her soul. No, Darien; that supposed mystic future don´t make you want kiss her, hold her and be at her side for the rest of your life or comfort you when the bad times come or dry your tears away; in the end, it doesn´t cause, in your daily life, love her more every day. Our lifes as prince Endymion and princess Serenity are only a painful memory of something that couldn´t be, and your knowledge of the future events is only another adventure that you will remember some time, nothing more. In your daily day, only Serena, you and your love really matters", said Endymion.

"We are so different that is almost impossible don´t think if we are together only for Destiny´s wish".

"Of course you are different. You two complement yourselves, every one of you have thing that the other don´t and together you make a whole. It is very strange that two similar people fall in love; if you think about that, you will discover a lot of examples of this. But your differences are only exterior; your hearts are identical. The other things are nothing compared to that inmensity. Nobody knows her as you: the girl, the princess, the warrior and the future queen, but, above all, she is your Serena. The rest of the world don´t know her; how many people who saw her grown up passed by her side, greeting her and thinking that she is only a cheerful girl without realize how many times that child saved their lifes. Even the Sailors only knows some aspects of her personality; only you knows her completely, but she still surprises you. In fact, she knows you perfectly, so well that sometimes I think that she can read my thoughts. Maybe for be so special, so different, everyone at the same time and for know you better than yourself is the reason because you love her so much. Because you love her so deeply that, when you realize about it, you were scared, because you know if you accept that fact, you will never be able to live without her, without her unconditional love, her happiness, her tenderness and her undying capacity to take care of everyone", said Endymion.

"I wan´t scared of love her! That is a nonsense!", fumed Darien.

"Of course you were scared, don´t try to lie to yourself, remember that I were you! That´s the reason because at first, when you two met each day at the Arcade, you criticized, bothered her in a desesperate try to convice yourself that she was nothing to you! Because your soul recognized in her immediatly that your mind didn´t remember and that scared you beyond words!", shouted Endymion.

"Love didn´t scare anybody!", said Darien, offended.

"Of course it scare people as well as us! Maybe love her was the thing we do that frightened us the most in our whole life! Because you never miss something that you never have, but love for then lost could take you to the most absolutely desesperation and you knew it! You knew that if you love her and then you lost her you will never be able to recover from the memory of the absolute happiness that you will never reach again! That´s why you were scared, frightened that someday she could leave you alone, plunged into the anguish and dispair without another chance of redemption! You found out that when our parents died; our memories was erased in that accident, but the sensation of being loved, of protection that will never come back, of waiting every damn night for something that no more exists never dissapeared in our childhood and make us suffer very much. That´s why you chose being always alone, never trust anyone, be dependent on someone who could leave you as well as our parents did, never be attached to a friend or a girl who could dissapear of your life as suddenly as them to leave you because you didn´t want to feel that deep pain never again! Your life followed the path that your mind wanted for years, without let anyone enter in your heart, until that exam hit your head and she appeared to change your sad existence. At first, you only accepted that this girl made you laugh, that she cheered up your strict way of life; then, you found yourself looking for her every day at the Arcade. I remember that you waited for her leaned on the cristal door of the Arcade, you guessed her shadow among all the pedestrians when she turned the corner, learning to recognize the sound of her footsteps, to come into the Arcade quickly before she appeared and could guess your waiting in the street. You sat in your stool with your back to the door, with your heart beating quickly in your chest thinking that maybe that day she wouldn´t come into the Arcade and you wouldn´t see her in the whole day, until you hear her smiling voice and you invented some sarcastic remmark to talk to her in the only way your pride let you do: arguing. And then, you walked to your house smiling at the simple memory of her, but still denying your love for her. Until that day, one she showed you her deepest secret in trying to save your life: she is Sailor Moon, the same hero who her most remarkable ability was the incredible capicity to run away from the enemies and their attacks, towards who you was attracted when you were Tuxedo Mask without know why. And the memories as prince Endymion came back to your mind, you remembered your past life with her in the Moon, the indescribable love that enlightened your last days when the destruction and the death have been conquered your planet. And finally you accepted her love, because you remembered that you could die for one of her smiles. What don´t you do for your only love, for the one, the only who makes you fly in ecstasy with one simple look? You are nothing without her. And that thought scare us, we can´t deny it, but how happy she makes you can´t be said with words. We will go to hell if it is the price to pay for Serena".

"That exam...I still keep it. When we began to dating after the fight against Beryl and the time I lost my memories while we fought Alan and Ann, I asked it to Serena. She kept it until then without know why", said Darien.

"I know you keep it. Me too. Ten centuries later", a mischevous grin appeared in their face remembering their first argument with Serena. "Sometimes, I stop to look the frame where I have it in our room and Serenity approaches me and tells me that this fail exam was the best one she did in her whole life. It´s curious to see how the life can change in a second. In that moment, we didn´t know how much our existence have changed. We have crashed with our future. And, with their smiles and tears, it will be a great future".

"Will we cry?", asked Darien. Endymion smiled tenderly to the young boy that in a distant past was himself.

"A lot. I would be lying you telling that in life everything is happiness. But everytime you will be with her, that you will see her smile, you'll know that everything worth it and you never regret anything. That´s more than the most of the people can say about their lifes", said Endymion.

"Wow, how philosophical I will become with the years!", said Darien.

"You never hear your own words, don´t you?", said Endymion, while they both give a hint of an identical grin. "Now, sleep".

"You don´t have to worry about me, you aren´t my father", said Darien, who didn´t use to being ordered.

"With my age, I could be your great-great grandfather".

"True. You know? It´s very strange being talking to myself", said Darien.

"After all the things I saw with Serenity at my side, I can tell you that this isn´t the most strange situation I had been involved. But there are things that only yourself can answer", said Endymion.

"I think you are right. Good night, Endymion", said Darien.

"Good night, Darien", answered Endymion.

And they closed their eyes at the same time, one prepared to dream with his princess, the other, with her beloved queen, but they both ready to dream with Serena.

A few hours later, they were awakened by the incautious´ shouts and they began their way to Destiny´s palace again. Like de previous day, Endymion guided Darien through the laberynth, but this time they met the palace´s guardians, signal that they were near of their objective. Endymion and Darien defeated the incompetent guardians easily. When they reached the iron gates of the palace, the guardians let them pass without asking question, something that surprised them deeply. They both ran across the corridor that separate the palace from the gates decorated with inmense scuptures of swords until they reached a door that opened when they passed to through it. Then, in a black stone room, with the only decoration of a throne made of gold and ivory in the middle of it, was the goddess Destiny smiling to their guests with a face so evil that could freeze the hell over of fear.

"Endymion, Darien...I was waiting for you".

_Hi again, guys! Thank you for all your reviews! At last, Destiny appeared. But here I tried to answer something that I think is one of the main misteries of the Serena & Darien love: if their relationship is their fate, because who they was and they will be, if their love is matter of Destiny. I believe that they love each other for who they are in the present, because they are a very different people of the prince and princess they were and the king and queen they will be and I believe that the love can´t be forced. I would want to know what do you think about it. Review, please!_

_Rose: I´m sorry I made you wait so long, but I had a lot of exams at the university. I hope I didn´t dissapoint you._

_Moriah: I hope we will keep in contact. Kisses._

_Thanks to Drama Queen 10155, Aelita, Freiya (Love you my friend!), Sunny 38, silver moon goddess, Serenity Death, mz.demon Inuyasha, shiroitenshi, starangel07, quitarbabe 2005 and Songoku778. Until the next chappie!_


	7. Chapter 7

_In the previous chapter:_

_A few hours later, they were awakened by the incautious´ shouts and they began their way to Destiny´s palace again. Like de previous day, Endymion guided Darien through the laberynth, but this time they met the palace´s guardians, signal that they were near of their objective. Endymion and Darien defeated the incompetent guardians easily. When they reached the iron gates of the palace, the guardians let them pass without asking question, something that surprised them deeply. They both ran across the corridor that separate the palace from the gates decorated with inmense scuptures of swords until they reached a door that opened when they passed to through it. Then, in a black stone room, with the only decoration of a throne made of gold and ivory in the middle of it, was the goddess Destiny smiling to their guests with a face so evil that could freeze the hell over of fear._

_"Endymion, Darien...I was waiting for you"._

Chapter 7

Darien looked intently to the goddess who smiled derogatory at them from her high throne. She looked like a tall and thin woman who could be a normal human being except for the fact that her body was formed with two different halfs: the right side of her body belonged to a woman with very white skin, almost like milk, with a blue eye and blond hair, but, the other side of her belonged to a black woman, with a black eye and hair as dark as a night without stars. Both of her sides seemed to cut her body symmetrically and connected perfectly. The goddess was holding two scepters, the same except for its color: the one of her right hand was white, the other black. This disposition showed the dual personality of Destiny to Darien: good or bad, white or black, at the same time and for her might. Darien was confused: he didn´t know if he must hate or adore her. She was, at the same time, responsible of Serena´s death and that they found each other again in this life to love without barriers, that the princess Serenity´s and Endymion´s deaths, of his parent´s dissapearance when he was only six years old, of his loneliness and all the battles they had to confronted in the past, but she also made them win all the battles, of each night that Serena passed in his arms and, finally, of all the successes they had enjoyed. Did he must curse her for his present pain or worship her for the past hapiness? She was very happy with Serena for her wish; he would never know her if she would have decided another thing. But the present feelings are always stronger than the past ones and Darien couldn´t help insulting quietly the last responsible of Serena´s death with all his heart. He could hear a soft murmuring next to him; it seemed that Endymion had the same opinion of Destiny than him.

"Endymion...I am surprised. I never thought that you would bring your puppy with you; I thought that you would left him at home, for your children´s safety", said Destiny, with a voice that seemed to belong a snake.

"I want to keep an eye on him", said Endymion, "but you already knew that, didn´t you? You forsee everything, that´s why you keep my memories and Pluto´s intact, to give me the chance to come here and see you".

"That´s correct, my dear ex-king. When you realized that the medallion I once gave to your beloved Queen Serenity was still in your power after Cristal Tokyo´s dissapearance, my intention wasn´t difficult to guess. Humans...you are too predictable... That´s one of the problems of know everything, I never have an interesting conversation", said Destiny, with a tone of false fatigue.

"Give me Serena back right now!", shouted Darien abruptly. Destiny looked at him with curiosity while Endymion was holding his arm, angrily.

"Don´t be stupid, Darien, and shut the hell up!", said Endymion quietly.

"Why? She already know what are we looking for and why are we here, she even know what are we thinking in this moment, so we must get the point. I won´t wait any longer to see Serena if it isn´t necessary!", said Darien to his future self.

"She wants to play with us, Darien, for the God´s sake, don´t let her do that to you! Our suffering is her weapon, we must remain as calm as we could if we want see her again", said Endymion, turning to Destiny who was looking at them with an amusing smile.

"Are you done yet? You two look like a marriage, always fighting...", asked Destiny with an ironic smile.

"You owe Serenity a big favour. Return it to her now", said Endymion. "Resurrect Serenity´s past self to let her live again".

"But I already returned her that favour, my dear Endymion", laughed Destiny looking to their pale faces.

"That´s a lie. What did you do to return it?", said Endymion.

"I let you say goodbye to your dearest daughter, Endymion. Didn´t you ask yourself why the Small Lady remained in this world until the moment you arrived? She should have dissapeared with Serenity and Cristal Tokyo, but she didn´t. You had time enough to see your wife´s dissapearance, reach the Gate of Time, argue a little with Pluto and come back to the XX century before she vanished without a trace. I did it. I owe you two that. I thought that you would like to see your daughter one last time", said Destiny. Her demoniac laugh cut Darien´s and Endymion´s hearts while the king clutched her daughter´s key to his chest, supressing his deep instincts that are encouranging him to jump on that woman and kill her with his bare hands, although he knew that she would kill him long before he could touch her skin.

"Why did you do this? Why did you kill her? Why you change the history like this? Why did you change the events so much?", asked Endymion. Destiny laughed happily.

"Stupid humanity, always blaming other for their mistakes", exclaimed Destiny, standing up from her throne, but his feet never touched the ground, levitating slighty above it. "I didn´t change the future. Your decisions did it. I was happy with all the thing I had decided for you and your wives, but Serena ruined everything".

"You know everything. You can´t pretend us to believe that something escaped from your control", refuted Darien. Destiny smiled.

"Poor little bird who knows nothing about how bad life could be; you are still too young, my dear Darien. But I know that Endymion is asking himself that too, so I will be a good girl and I will explain it to you. Generally, every action of human beings follows a pattern dictated by me, but that happens whenever that human make a thoughtful decision".

"A thoughtful decision?", asked Endymion and Darien at the same time.

"Yes. A meditate decision. A reflexive one. When it happens like this, I have the absolute control of his life. But everything changes when feelings interfere with people´s acts, especially when they are very strong. Feelings like wrath, love or hate are thoughtless, savage, unexpected and uncontrolled, don´t fit in any pattern that I could establish and, for that, they escape from my control. I have no command over feelings; that´s why the decisions that you made under your feeling´s influence will be beyond my control and under your only responsability. That give you a little light of free will but I still have a total power over mankind. You can choose among a lot of options, but you will never have all the information about that options; you will never know what would happened if you would have chosen one path or another or how your different decisions can affect your future. How can you choose wisely if you don´t have all the information? You can´t do it. But I know everything. And I can assure you that it´s very funny", said Destiny, sitting again in her throne.

"But that speech didn´t explain why the future changed", said Endymion. Destiny looked at them with disdain.

"Of course yes. It explains everything. The decision made for a certain pink haired brat in a moment of panic escaped from my control and changed everything".

"Are you saying that Chibi-Usa is the culprit of everything? Do you think that Serena´s death is her fault?", said Darien, without believe it.

"Don´t you dare to insinuate anything like that about my daughter! She is only a child, she hasn´t any fault!", exploded Endymion.

"A child who doesn´t exist, I must remind you that little detail, my dear", said Destiny.

"But she is as real to me as everything that I´m seeing in this moment, so don´t insult her, I won´t allow it", said Endymion.

"Small Lady didn´t know what she was doing, of course. How could her know that? In that moment, she only feel rage, fear, frustration, hate and pain, seeing how unknow people attacked her palace, hurting her family and leaving her utterly alone. Those feeling blinded my power and, in that moment, the brat decided to steal Sailor Pluto´s key of time and travel to XX century in order to find Sailor Moon to save her beloved mommy. Touching, right? But you didn´t know that at the same time this child put her little foot in the past, she changed the future forever! Her mere presence in the XX century changed a lot of things, let alone her actions, moreover the presence of the Dark Moon Family looking for her in the Darien´s time! The presence of Small Lady in the past was the first step in a chain of events that led to the total and definitive change of the future!".

"That can´t be true, I can´t believe it...", said Darien.

"Of course it is. Why should I lie to you? The child didn´t know what was her doing, but that doesn´t change the facts. You know it´s true, Endymion; you never lived an adventure like this, your future daughter never came to see you from a distant future to save her from Dark Moon Family and you never knew about your future like Neo-King Endymion, as Darien knows now. You knew that the future changed, but you didn´t know why...until now"

"You said you have never lived anything like this before...", considered Darien, remembering the conversion that he had with his future self a couple of hours ago. "But I never considered that you never lived all the adventures I passed with Chibi-Usa. Is it true, Endymion? She is right, isn´t she?"

Endymion nodded and Destiny laughed looking at her guests´s confusion.

"Did you really think that Endymion lived the same events as you? You don´t know yourself very much, don´t you? How sweet! The facts are sufficiently revealing, if you two had thought seriusly about it before you would realize the truth for yourselves! If Endymion had know what you know in this moment, Darien, he would never have allowed the Black Moon Family members, who he would have recognized at once as the people who would threat the life of his beloved wife and daughter and try to destroy everything he fought for, were only punished with exile for his rebellion. Maybe Serenity, always kind, careless and naive, would have let them go saying that they didn´t do anything against them yet knowing everything, but I can assure you that Endymion and the Senshi had eliminated the future menace with the most effective manner possible. At the same time, Serenity and Endymion would have sought planet Nemesis because they would always have known where it was and they would have anniquilate Wise Man and his ambition long before he would have had the chance to do something against Cristal Tokyo and the royal family. They would have prevented the defenses of the kingdom for an attack would have known it was going to happen, they had also known how defeat the Dark Moon family and Wise Man, the location of the lost future Silver Cristal that Small Lady had, where was the brat and how the sleeping Neo Queen Serenity could have been awakened. Endymion would have know everything, he could have won the without turning to the past selves of Sailor Senshi, he could have saved his family himself! It´s obvius that the future has changed!", shouted Destiny.

"I must admit that I didn´t think about it at all when everything finished", said Darien. "But I thought that the history must remain untouched for the safety of the future and Endymion would not want alter the future events".

"Come on, Darien, don´t be stupid! This theory is very beautilful to decorate books about moral, but we know perfectly that when the time came, Endymion would have used that information to save his wife and daughter without thinking about anything else giving a damn about the future, regadless of anyone or anything else. You know that as well as I. Endymion didn´t have that information because he never live the same events as you. The arrive of that girl to the past changed everything, including Serena´s death".

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room. Everything, now that Destiny had united all the information, seemed so obvius that Darien could hadly believe his own stupidity. The history had changed irrevocably, he had blindy believed that everything would be okay because Serena and him would become queen and king of Cristal Tokyo and fulfil the mankind´s fate. He believed that Serena would live again because their destiny was sealed. Then, he knew how horribly wrong he was.

"That still doesn´t explain why you let Serena die", said Darien. "The Serena assasin´s plan had anything to do with feelings, it surely had been carefully studied and planned, it was under your control. You are as responsible as him of her death".

"Of course I know about that man´s plans to kill Serena", said Destiny. "But as I said earlier, Serena ruined everything".

"Tell us why you want her death!", shouted Endymion.

"Serena´s death didn´t suit me, I didn´t want it, everything was her fault. I already said to you that people´s feeling give them the power to blind my control. My plan was that stupid sword wounded Darien and then Serena, with her Sailor´s help would murdered that stupid murderer. Darien wouldn´t have died, of course; I still had plans for him. But the kind Serena saw her beloved Darien in danger and decided to sacrifice her life in exchange for his. I couldn´t avoid it and she died. It was her decision, she knew that she couldn´t make it. Everything is under her responsability".

"But, even so, you let the murderer go after her!", exclaimed Darien.

"Of course, as I let much others do the same before him. The difference is that this one did it. Thanks to you, I might add", said Destiny, pointing to Darien with a perverse smile.

"Tell me who was him!", shouted Darien.

"I don´t think his identity will tell you anything", said Destiny.

"I know! He was a puppet, a hit man hired by someone to kill Serena! I want to know who hired him and why he or she wanted kill her! I need to know it, damn it!".

"That won´t solve anything, but it can be fun", said Destiny, with a mischevious grin. "Of course I know who kill her. My sister Death ordered her murder. She feared the effect of the Silver Cristal´s purifying power could have over the corpses she want to recruit to her rebellion and she decided to kill her now, while she was young and still vulnerable. Kill her once she turned into the almighty Neo Queen Serenity, as I already predict in her presence would have been almost imposible for her. Of course, Death have more than enough power to kill millions of people in a second, but the difference is that the Serena´s death was doing without my permission, ignoring my orders. That´s why it should be done by a mortal, which have been conveniently eliminated after he fulfilled his mission. Very clever, my sister; she knows that, when the war begins, I would turned to Serenity and her Silver Cristal; but she can´t know that I can predict every one of her movements and the consecuences of all her actions long before she even think about it. The fact that I didn´t punished her for her disloyalty yet doesn´t mean that I don´t know what she had done. I need her active for matters that are not of your concern. The rebellion that she wants to raise against me will be victorious at first because I will let her win. I have a lot of plans linked to it but, in the end, I will win, no matter how".

"Doesn´t she know that you know everything about the future? A lot of humans know about it and your own sister, the great goddess Death, doesn´t know a word about it?", asked Endymion sceptical.

"No; she knows that I know what are going to happen in the future, know it is my job, I´m Destiny. What she doesn´t know is that I can also forsee what happen in the present time and the consecuences of the decisions made for all the beings in the universe, including goddesses. She thought that by altering the present, that she thinks it´s out of my vision, she will also changed the future I saw, although I wasn´t be able to guess why. I wasn´t going to give that important piece of information to my greatest enemy. You, humans, knows it because you have a lot of legends and traditions about it and Death herself heard about them, but I convenced her that they was only human fantasies. As any author of those you call Christians in Earth, the best trick that Devil invented was convince the world that he doesn´t exist", said Destiny, lifting her black scepter towards the ceiling. "Death! Come before me in that instant!"

Suddenly, a whirlwind of fog appeared before Destiny´s throne and a woman emerged of it. Darien and Endymion couldn´t hide a face of disgust in the view of the goddess: she was incredible thin and tall, she had a grey skin filled with pustules, her eyes sunken in their wathersheds; instead of hair, from her head emerged leaves of a weeping willow and was wearing a filthy tunic, holding in her left hand a long and rusty scissors which she cut the thread of life of mortals. Death looked Destiny with anger but, when she realize the presence of Darien and Endymion, her hands started shaking and she looked Destiny with fear, knowing that she was doomed.

"What do you want, Destiny?", said Death at last.

"Darien and Endymion came here to find out why Serena died. What do you have to say about that, sister?", asked Destiny.

"Her time comes", said Death, simply. "Can I go now?"

"No. I didn´t command you kill Serena. Died in that moment wasn´t her fate and you knew that. You kill her because you want to do it. Correct?".

"So what? A less human, what matters? I destroy thousands of them every day. Was she, for some reason, especially valuable to you?" asked Death, looking Destiny directly to her eyes.

"That´s not the point. The true problem is that you can´t act on your own. You can´t decide the fate and the moment of death of the universe´s inhabitants,that´s my job and my power, not yours, and what happened to that girl is a very serious proof of insubordination", said Destiny, without letting her sister know about her true interest in Serena.

"Are you going to punish me...for a simple human?", asked Death, without believing it.

"Not for the human, but because the enormous lack of respect that your disloyalty means for me and my government. You must follow my orden without questioning them, Death. If you don´t do it, as you did in this occasion, your punishment would be terrible", said Destiny. "Now go, I have another things to do".

Death launched one last look to Destiny before dessapearing.

"Do you give us Serena back, then?", asked Darien, after a several minutes of silence. "It wasn´t her fate to died, you must resurrect her".

"Must I? Nobody give me orders, Darien. Serena died and, for all beings in the universe, death is the only thing trully irreversible and it should remain so. Serena will not return. You two, come back to Tokyo and never come back again", said Destiny.

"You can´t be serious! Resurrect her!", shouted Endymion.

"It´s my last word. Serena will never return. You are right, I could resurrect her, but I won´t do it. The circuntances changed deeply. I won´t resurrect Serena. Now, go away", said Destiny.

Darien couldn´t believe that his last hope to Serena was evaporating before his own eyes for the arrogance of that abhorrent being that liked to play with the other´s fate. She could bring her back to him, she can resurrect her and but if she won´t do it for good, he will make her do it. Mad by anger and hatred towards those who denied him his beloved one, Darien caught Endymion´s sword with a quick movement and rushed towards Destiny shouting, placing the edge of his sword in the neck of the goddess.

"BRING ME MY SERENA BACK OR I WILL KILL YOU!", shouted Darien, blind by fury. Then, Destiny grabbed Darien by the neck and began to suffocate him.

_Hi everyone! I´m sorry about the delying to update the story, but my grandpa died for a terribly illness april 1__st__ and I couldn´t write for a while, I was very sad to do it, I´m very sorry. But I updated at last! _

_About the Chibi-Usa´s fault in Serena´s death issue, I really think that the presence of the child in the past changed the future, like Future Trunks travel back to the past in Dragon Ball Z created a new temporal line. When Darien and the Sailor Senshi went to the future in Sailor Moon R and Neo King Endymion explain them about the existence of Cristal Tokyo, the attack and the story of Dark Moon Family, it appears that Endymion didn´t know what was going on and how he could do to help her wife and her daughter. I´m sure that if Endymion would live the same we see in the series, he would have taken precautions to avoid it. I am sure he didn´t know about it, so the future changes._

_Thank you for all your reviews!_

_Moriah: Thank you for everything, I hope you like it!_

_Kumimoki: Yeah, he probably is yelling at himself when he acusses Darien about Serena´s death, but all of us know Darien/Endymion, we know that he is very overprotective about Serena and he always thinks that everything bad that could happen her was because of him. This time, Serenas died saving Darien´s life and Endy´s wife dissapeared, of course he is very angry with his past self, but he also thinks that everything is his fault, although it´s obviously a stupid thought, there was no way Darien or Endymion could save her respective lovers. I hope you like this chappie. _

_Ruth33: Thank you for your review! I´m glad you like it! Of course I am going to finish this story, don´t worry about it, but my familiar circumstances didn´t allow me to update soneer, I am very sorry about that. About my grammar, I am trying to do my best, but I obviously have a lot of mistakes, thank you for correct my sentences, I can´t improve if no one correct me, thank you very much, I hope I don´t dissapoint you. _

_Emma: Thank you, I love to let you know about my updates, but I see your review as anonymous one, so I can´t know your e mail adress to write you. I tried to search your name in the web, but a lot of people are called like you and I can´t know which one are you! I hope you read this so, if you want to talk to me, copy my email freely, it´s in my bio, and I will be more than honored to talk to you and let you know every time I update. Kisses. _

_One more time, please, forgive me for my bad english. Please, review and we´ll see soon. Until the next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

_In the last chappie (centuries ago, it seems...):_

_"It´s my last word. Serena will never return. You are right, I could resurrect her, but I won´t do it. The circuntances changed deeply. I won´t resurrect Serena. Now, go away", said Destiny._

_Darien couldn´t believe that his last hope to Serena was evaporating before his own eyes for the arrogance of that abhorrent being that liked to play with the other´s fate. She could bring her back to him, she can resurrect her and but if she won´t do it for good, he will make her do it. Mad by anger and hatred towards those who denied him his beloved one, Darien caught Endymion´s sword with a quick movement and rushed towards Destiny shouting, placing the edge of his sword in the neck of the goddess._

"_BRING ME MY SERENA BACK OR I WILL KILL YOU!", shouted Darien, blind by fury. Then, Destiny grabbed Darien by the neck and began to suffocate him._

Chapter 8

Darien dropped his sword while he was beginning to run out of air. Destiny´s laughter, amplified by the black vaults of the room, seemed to cut through his skin like he was being stabbed by a sharp dagger. Darien could heard Endymion uttering a curse behind him. He wasn´t sure if it was directed at him or at Destiny; he decided that it destination was both of them. He cursed Destiny for hurt his past self that way; his alter ego, for his own stupidity. Endimion run quickly to his side and caught his sword, trying to free his past self even knowing the futility of his act. Destiny dodged his attack easily and sent him flying to the opposite wall with a sudden movement of her hand, without removing her cruel bicolor eyes away from Darien, who was struggling to breathe.

"Is this the end?", thought Darien, taking his hands to his neck automatically, feeling that he coudn´t hold on much longer without air. "I failed again. Forgive me, Serena. At last, this time, I´ll can dream about you without having fear to weak up anymore".

Destiny smiled with disdain, as if she had guessed his thoughts somehow and its seemed to her the most idiotic feelings she had the oportunity to find out in her eternal existence. With her eyes still fixed in Darien, she loosened the pressure of her hand in his neck.

"Sorry, swetie, you are far too gorgeous to die", said Destiny, and then she threw Darien across the room, far away from her throne. Darien coughed heavily, trying with unequal success to fill his lungs with air. Despite the fact he still felt dizzy for the lack of oxigen, Darien could sense the gaze full of resentment that Endymion sent him nailed in his neck. "Darien, Endymion, go back to Tokyo".

"What!? No way! No without her!", shouted Darien.

"Wait a second! You left Pluto and I with all our memories intact, memories of a future that no longer happened after Serena´s death, you left me the medallion to reach you and both Darien and the sailors didn´t forget the Small Lady´s existence. Why did you do it if you didn´t want her back?", shouted Endymion.

"Because it was funny. Why else? In addition, I wanted to give you the opportunity to give me a good argument for returning Serena her life; perhaps, this way, I would have shown myself more benevolent with you two. But you lost your chance. What a pity...", laughed Destiny without remorse. "Endymion, the life in the future Earth where you came from ended, years ago, with the glaciation; you remain alive now thanks to my power, but you can´t go back there, unless you want to die. Pluto will be protected with her powers as the Guardian of Time, you don´t have to worry about her well being, she will be all right. As for Serena, she will be soon nothing more than dust, ashes and a good memory, like all the dead of this pitiful world of yours".

Darien and Endymion looked to each other, unable to believe her words. Everything was in vain. She will never return to them. Endymion felt in that moment the weight of reality fell into his shoulders; in his heart, he always thought that everything will be alright at the end, like happened in many others battles before. He believed with all his soul that Destiny would help them. Now, while he felt the absent of his beloved wife fall over his heart like a slab, he realized that he had been very naive believing that evil goddess would feel enough pity for him or his family to help them. She didn´t know what was mercy. Meanwhile, at his side, Darien´s heart shouted in rebelliousness.

"BECAUSE IT WAS FUNNY, YOU SAY!? YOU DID IT BECAUSE IT WAS FUNNY!? WHAT KIND OF MOSTER ARE YOU!? DON´T YOU HAVE ANY HEART AT ALL!?", shouted Darien, with tears in his eyes, while the self-satisfied smile of Destiny increased his rage.

"Think what you want. I am all-powerful, I am far over you, mere mortal. You can´t reach me; you shouldn´t be allowed even to look at me with your worthless eyes. You are only a cockroach which I can crush in the moment I wish. You don´t have any right to judge me".

"And you only use that power to make the others suffer? That only makes you even more evil, if that´s possible!", answered her Darien.

"But it is fun. Why I am not going to use that power to do my will when I can do that? Even the humans like you do it, you just have to look at the behavior of those men who hold some sort of power over their fellow men. Why should I show any consideration?", said Destiny. It was the tone of her voice, not her words, what made Darien open his eyes to the truth, leaving him utterly stunned. She spoke like what she just said was the logical, the normal, the obvious thing to believe. As if there were no other thing in life that matters aside one´s own desires. Darien didn´t know what to reply at her words. Didn´t she know what mercy, compasion, tenderness, justice, mean? After all, didn´t she know what love was, both for your soulmate and for the mankind?

"But, don´t you understand that people have feelings, that your actions make them suffer? Don´t you know what feelings are?", asked her Darien. Destiny looked at him carefully.

"I know what they are...but I never have felt them. So I don´t care about them", said Destiny. Darien looked at her with sorrow. How can he explain her with words something that is impossible to descibe? If someone asked him to describe each of those feelings with words, he would be utterly incapable. How could he explain to someone who never felt anything in her whole life the intensity of love? Then he realized that he would never bring Serena back, because Destiny will never understand the love he felt for Serena and, for that, she would never show any mercy. "Go back to Tokyo, princes of Earth. If you don´t, I will kill you".

"Do you seriously think that our deaths make any difference to us anymore?", said Endymion. Destiny looked at him with curiosity, from the height that her position conferred her, showing an absolutely lack of comprension in her bicolor eyes. The total ignorance of the feelings that motivated his words.

"Aren´t you scared?", asked Destiny.

"Of course not", answered her Endymion, with such security in his voice that left no doubt about his sincerity. That fact seemed to annoy Destiny somehow.

"If you let me kill you two there is not fun", grumbled Destiny, as a little girl that doesn´t have the toy she wants. Suddenly, a bright yellow light began to fill the room, leaving both Endymion and Darien blind for a moment.

"Stop behaving like a spoiled brat, Destiny", said a voice that coming from the center of the bright light. In that moment, appeared in the room a little girl; for her features, she can´t be more than five or six years old, but her brown eyes reflected the wisdom of the millennia that surely she had seen perish along her existence. She was wearing a white dress with a little patent leather shoes in her tiny feet, her long curly blond hair fell over her back and from her pale skin radiated the bright yellow light they had seen a few moments ago. That light gave them an unexspected warmth and an unusual feeling of relief. The girl walked to Darien and Endymion with an average smile, looking at Destiny with her little eyes filled with harshsness. Destiny snorted when she realized about the little girl´s presence.

"What do you want, Life? I didn´t call you", said Destiny. Endymion and Darien looked at the girl with a renewed interest, knowing now that she was the goddess who didn´t meet before.

"Is that question, for a chace, necessary at all? You can see the future, you know perfectly well what I come to do", said Life with a velvety voice disguised in innocence, but it seemed to Darien and Endymion that it hid a self-sufficiency so great that sounded almost threatening. Destiny seemed to think the same.

"But it is rude", said Destiny, observing carefully the face of her sister. "Anyway, it seems that you has taken the bad habit of escape from my control in the last times. And I don´t like that, my dear sister".

"It´s not my fault, that happens because, unlike you, I actually have feelings. Taking control of them, I can avoid your power", said Life, with an average smile that hid something that Darien and Endymion failed to identify clearly but, in any sense, it wasn´t good for Destiny. "But you don´t have to worry about me, sister; you know perfectly well that I can´t match your power and if Death takes the control of the universe, my role in the existence would have no sense at all. Take it easy, Destiny; I am not your enemy".

Destiny seemed to relax a bit after her sister´s confession.

"What do you want?", asked Destiny again.

"Give them Serena back", said Life. Endymion and Darien jumped of joy, feeling the hope returning to their hearts. Destiny looked frowning to the little girl, ignoring them.

"No", said Destiny, simply.

"Have you forgotten, by chance, that we still need Serena?", said Life. "We need her for the battle against Death that will happen in a couple of centuries. Without her, Death can succeed and I don´t think that this could be advisable for neither of us".

"The Silver Crystal isn´t the only powerful element that exists in the universe. We can use millions of magical objects that there are scattered across all the galaxies that can serve us as well or even better than the Crystal. No one should return from the land of the dead and that´s a prerogative that I won´t take away from Death".

"You have a lot of authority over her, Destiny. If you order, she must obey. In addition, Serena is only a mortal, this matter shouldn´t have greater importance".

"Life, you know perfectly well that Death is close to rebellion. The problem is not the human herself, but any excuse will be perfectly valid to begin the hostilities and she will use Serena like a excuse by the mere fact of having interfered in her territory. If Death brings forward her rebellion, all our plans will be useless. We can´t take the chance", argued Destiny. So that´s it. The main reason because Destiny never thought seriously about bring Serena back to life. She feared that Death´s rebellion would get out of her control beginning before her predictions. And Serena had been sacrificed for the security of her plans. Darien grinds his teeth at that thought and he heard his future self do the same.

"I know that, sister. But I think you forget a small but a very crucial detail", said Life. The tone of self- confidence of the girl began to exasperate Destiny seriously.

"I know everything, Life, I don´t forget anything", said Destiny, standing up straight in her throne. Life laughed.

"If Serena dissapears, who will awake the Earth from the glaciation? Will you leave a territory as productive as that planet in a perpetual darkness? I don´t think so", sang Life. Destiny smiled cruelly.

"I will arrange that. Do you think that I had forgotten something so important? The Golden Crystal will do the job of the Silver Crystal wakening the Earth up from it slumber. Don´t worry about that". Darien was confused. He didn´t know what that Golden Crystal was, but Endymion know it very well.

"In your dreams, Destiny! If you don´t returned me my wife and my daughter, I will get out of your way and nobody will be able to use the Golden Crystal, so forget it!", shouted Endymion. Darien looked at him puzzled. "Don´t dare to ask, Darien, because I won´t tell you anything about that".

"You will do as I wish, Endymion. In addition, we aren´t talking about you, but your past self, who doesn´t seem to have any idea about the mere existence of the Golden Crystal, so you can kill yourself if you want, it wouldn´t make any difference at all. Things will continue as they were planned", said Destiny. The confusion didn´t allow Darien to rebut her words, but he could understand that, if Destiny can see the future, she would know very well that without Serena he didn´t have none. However, despite Destiny´s comment, Life didn´t give up.

"You are right, that can be fixed with the Golden Crystal, that´s true. But Death´s rebellion doesn´t have a clear solution without her. The Golden Crystal can´t purify, you know that".

"I already told you that there are a lot of methods to stop Death, we don´t know Serena more than anyone else", said Destiny, tired. Life hummed a song between her teeth looking towards the groud.

"But I think that you have too much information in your head, my dear sister. It´s normal; you direct the fate of all the universe, you had to miss something. That´s not your fault. But that little detail can cost us a great price", said Life. Destiny snorted with authority, urging her to continue. "All that objects that we can use as well as the Silver Crystal have owners. And Serena is the only person in the whole universe that didn´t ask you anything in exchange for keep you in your throne", said Life, without loosing her innocent tone of voice. Destiny cursed loudly, surprised.

"What?", asked Destiny, without understanding.

"You already know it. All those who you beg for help to defeat Death with the same gifts that you confered them in some moment of their existences will ask you something in return for their help, because they know very well that you, being all-powerful, can fullfil their most secrets desires. And if you come to accept such a degrading agreement for a goddess, they would make you swear with your blood that you will keep your word. The wisest human beings know the legends that explain that even the goddesses have to fullfil any promise that we signed with blood. All those you can count know that. And they will use that knowledge against you, that´s sure. Only Serenity, the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, will be charitable or naive enough to not take advantage of this fact".

"She wasn´t naive! Of course she knew that you could give her anything she wants for her help, like me, but she was too honest to think about her personal benefit while people was dying!", shouted Endymion, defending his wife.

"There you have it, sister. If you agree to the demands of the posible candidates to saviours of your throne, the consecuences could be disastrous, even if you agree to the one that could seem the most innocuous of them and you know it very well", said Life. Destiny sighed, tired, and closed her eyes, scrutinizing the future of their potential candidates. Minutes passed tensed and agitated while Darien and Endymion prayed to all the gods they knew, despite the lack of power they had compared with the triad of goddesses, to make Destiny not found in any of these people whose fate was investigating the same altruism that Serena had. They wished that Destiny couldn´t find any other outlet apart from bring Serena back to life.

"Dammit, you are right!", roared Destiny. "No one of them will do it for free. And I can´t force them!"

"Of course you can´t", said Life, looking at the face of surprise that Endymion and Darien had. "Ambition is also an human feeling, you can´t change or control it. Call Death; she must release Serena from the realm of the dead right now".

"No. I will go for her soul myself. Death has noticed my interest for Serena despite my attempts to hide it and I fear that she could do something behind our backs. You two, wait here. Life, watch them", said Destiny, before dissapear from the courtroom. After her departure, Life aproached to Darien and Endymion with a sincerely tender smile. They, too stunned to react in any way, looked at her, fearing that the acceptance of Destiny to bring their beloved Serena back to life were only a illusion, only a product of their desperate imagination.

"You don´t have to worry anymore", said Life. "Destiny won´t retract herself this time, she needs Serena desperately. You will see your beloved one again very soon".

"I don´t know how I could thank you for all the things you have done for us", said Endymion. "Without your intervention, Destiny had never agreed to our request. We owe you everything".

"I am not like Destiny, Endymion. I actually have feelings. In addition, my job is to preserve and make life in all the universe, which is under my care", said Life, with a motherly smile. "I am the mother of every living being in the whole universe, so you two are my children too. I don´t like to see my offspring suffer, but I am always obliged to accept the imporsitions that Destiny reserves for you. Fortunately, this time I could intercede for you. I should also add that Serena has saved many people since she became Sailor Moon, this is a way to return her the favor".

"This shouldn´t has happened", said Endymion.

"Endymion, the future changed, you already know that. Many adventures await you, and many misfortunes too, I can´t guess what Destiny prepares for you. But remember this, because it´s very important: if you let your feelings guide you, Destiny can´t decide your fate. Love, my children; love your kids, yourselves and everyone else in your kingdom, but, above all, love her with all your hearts. This way, you will can protect her for Destiny´s plans".

Endymion and Darien nodded at her words, thinking, blinded with hatred, that if Destiny tries to again to take Serena away from them, they will kill them with their bare hands. Life seemed to guess their thoughts.

"Don´t hate her, my children. Destiny isn´t bad or good in any sense; she is only a spoiled brat used to make all her desires reality. In addition, in the end, she has allowed both the good and the bad things that happened in your life. If she hadn´t wanted to, you would never have met again with Serena after your reencarnation or would have never had a daughter. Take that into account".

"Do you know everything too, like your sister?", snorted Darien, upset by her comment.

"I don´t need to know everything to guess what you two have written all over your face, children", laughed Life. "I feel sorry for her. Destiny has never felt love or tenderness or anything like that. Nothing remotely close to the love you two shared with Serena. Destiny is only an empty shell unable to feel love. Only for that, you should feel sorry for her too".

Darien and Endymion growled at her comment. They knew that was the kind of thing for which Serena feel sorry for Destiny, but they weren´t as kind as her. They still wanted to kill Destiny slow and painfully for making her Serena suffer, but that thoughts were stopped when Destiny appeared again carrying in her hand a bright white ball that Endymion and Darien recognized almost by instinct.

"Serena!", shouted them at the same time. Life moved her hand and the ball began to take the aspect that Serena had in life, except for the translucent appearence of her body. She semeed that she was sleeping.

"Life, go back to your job. Death is very angry right now because we have taken away something that was legally hers. And this time she is right. We must restrain her."

Life nodded, accepting her orders. She dedicated a smile to Darien and Endymion and then, suddenly, she dissapeared. But they hardly noticed her; they were totally concetrated in Destiny´s acts.

"Well, this is what you were searching for, your beloved Serena´s soul. You are a lucky guys, my friends. Only that", said Destiny and she threw Serena´s soul to them. Darien catched her up quickly and took her into his awating arms.

"Serena, it´s me! Open your eyes, please! Are you ok? Ca you hear me, love?", told her Darien, trying desperately to make her react. Destiny let escape an exasperate sigh.

"Fools in love! It´s her soul, you idiot! It can´t do anything without a body!", shouted Destiny. "Your little brat and you two have given me a lot of problems and I didn´t want to bring her back to you; and I am quite angry when I don´t do what I want, like in this occasion. But the reasons that Life gave to me were very convincing. Anyway, I warn you: if Serena dies again for any circumstance, she will never live again. Is everything clear?".

Darien and Endymion nodded while Destiny showed them the medallion that they previously used to access to that dimension.

"What the hell...?", began to say Endymion, but Destiny interrupted him.

"I will keep this and I will make sure that neither of you can return her under any circumstances. Endymion, tell Serenity that my debt with her has been paid off, and you, Darien, remember to Serena, when the time comes, what I did for you today", said Destiny. The medallion dissapeared, she murmured a few words and a huge portal was opened before their eyes. "This vortex will take you to Tokyo, to the Temple of Mars. They are waiting for you".

"Anyway, thank you", said Darien.

"Don´t thank me anything, Darien. You never know what my will can do to your life. Now, go. And never come back", said Destiny, pointing at the vortex. She didn´t have to tell them twice. Without more words, Endymion and Darien, with Serena´s soul safe in his arms, crossed the vortex due to their world.

Both landed in the main room of the Temple of Mars, where the incorrupt body of Serena rested in peace. In this moment Sailor Uranus was the one who was keeping her body intact with the power of her protector planet, surrounded by the rest of the sailors minus Pluto, Luna and Artemis. Neither of them answered to their gasps of surprise or their questions; Darien leaned carefully over Serena´s body while Endymion run to the other side of the bed where the dress and the crown of his wife were. Darien deposited the soul of Serena on her body and this was quickly introduced in it. All waited anxiously, looking attentively to Serena´s body.

Then the minutes passed. And nothing happened.

_Oh my god, so much time! I´m sorry, I have no excuse for taking too long to update the story...but after my grandpa´s death a couple of months ago I couldn´t make myself write for a long time. I hope you forgive me and like the chappie. Please, forgive me my grammatical mistakes, I am doing my best and please, review! Thanks a lot, until the next!_


	9. Chapter 9

_In the last chapter: _

_Both landed in the main room of the Temple of Mars, where the incorrupt body of Serena rested in peace. In this moment Sailor Uranus was the one who was keeping her body intact with the power of her protector planet, surrounded by the rest of the sailors minus Pluto, Luna and Artemis. Neither of them answered to their gasps of surprise or their questions; Darien leaned carefully over Serena´s body while Endymion run to the other side of the bed where the dress and the crown of his wife were. Darien deposited the soul of Serena on her body and this was quickly introduced in it. All waited anxiously, looking attentively to Serena´s body. _

_Then the minutes passed. And nothing happened._

Chapter 9

Each movement of the room´s clock was a broken hope in the heart of Endymion, Darien and the sailors. Darien buried his head into Serena´s dead chest without understand what was happening. Had Destiny deceived them? Had everythig just been a trick to make them agree to leave her dimension pacefully knowing that they could never come back? No, it couldn´t be true; Destiny needed her alive, she had to resurrect her to win her war against Death in a distant future. Endymion and Darien knew that, but when nothing happened, their hearts broke in dispair. Did Destiny change her mind about this? You never could be sure of the intentions of the fickle Destiny.

"Why in the bloody Hell nothing is happening?", shouted suddenly Uranus, breaking the heavy silence with the words in which everyone in that room was thinking at that time.

"I...I...don´t know", whispered Darien. "She said this would work, Destiny said she would bring her back to me".

"But it is clear that it doesn´t work!", shouted Uranus again. Neptune tried to reassure her with a hug, but Uranus got rid of her with bad ways. Time continued moving, inexorably and indifferent to their suffering, amid the most absolute silence until a noise of glass shattering broke it. Everyone turned to look at Serena´s brooch that was resting in the bed at Serena´s side, in the same place where Darien left it before their depature to see Destiny. The Silver Crystal was regenerating bit by bit, until it finally returned to its original form.

While the rest of the present were still looking at the Silver Crystal, Darien set his sight in Serena and took her hands among his own.

"Please, Sere", begged Darien in a low voice, so no one else heard his plea to his beloved one. "Wake up, my love, open your eyes. Make an effort, please, do it for me".

Suddenly, Darien noticed that Serena´s skin was warming through his thin gloves. He wondered, while he removed them with a quick movement, if that change was a product of his imagination disrupted by Serena´s absence. He touched her body again, afraid that his thin hope showed itself to be fake and noted in delight how it was real: Serena´s body was no loger cold, but naturally warm. He rested his head in her chest, hopeful. Her heart beat weakly, but it was doing it. She was breathing. She was alive.

Then Serena opened her eyes a bit and began to cough hard, trying to fill her long inactive lungs with air. In that moment, on the other side of the bed, Queen Serenity´s dress began to swell slighty in Endymion´s arms, rising in the bed as if an invisible body was filling it up. A second later, out of nowhere, the Queen of Crystal Tokyo appeared wearing the previously empty dress. Endymion´s army turned in the lavender tuxedo that he used to wear as a king so that Crystal Tokyo seemed to have been saved one more time. The empty crown had fallen forgotten to the floor, pulled by Endymion as a reflection seeing his wife, fearing it will hurt her when she landed in the soft bed. The Neo Queen Serenity fell slowly into the bed, on the Endymion´s excited arms that were waiting for her on the mattress. She seemed sleep.

"Serenity!", cried Endymion, hugging her as tight as he could without hurt her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her, very disoriented. Her mind seemed confused, but in the same moment she looked at her husband, her faced brightened with a huge smile.

"Endymion!", she cried, throwing herself to her husband´s eager arms. After a moment, Endymion broke apart from her just enough to observe her carefully and make sure that she was all right and she wasn´t some kind of vision. He hugged her again, trying unsuccessfully to contain his tears of joy. Serenity returned his hug, burying her head in his strong chest.

"Don´t do anything like this to me ever again in your whole life! Did you hear me? Never ever again!", whispered Endymion, kissing her blonde hair. Serenity smiled.

"Ey! It wasn´t my fault! Endymion, stop crying your eyes out and look at me. What happened?", she asked, taking her hand instinctively to her side, remembering the bleeding wound that appeared there before losing her consciousness completely. Endymion, realizing her gesture, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I will tell you later", said Endymion, shaking his head and kissed her again, trying to hide the tears that were still running through his cheeks. Serenity looked at him surprised.

"Don´t cry, Endymion. This isn´t the first time I dissapear or die, you know it, but we always fixed it. I knew you would bring me back somehow, so why are you so hysterical right now, my love? I scared you a lot, didn´t I?", said Serenity, wipping away his tears with her fingers.

"You never know how much, my love. Please, don´t leave me again", begged her Endymion.

"I´ll do my best, but I can´t promise you anything", laughed Serenity and Endymion hugged her again, afraid of letting her go. On the opposite side of the bed, Serena was still coughing, gradually getting used to breathe again in Darien´s lap and surrounded by her faithful sailors.

"Easy, my love, slowly. You are safe now, I am going to take care of you, I will never leave you again. Don´t worry, my dear, breathe very slow", said Darien, holding her in his lap, struggling against the urge he felt to hug and kiss her breathless, thinking in her well being. Gradually, Serena began to breathe normally again and open her baby blue eyes completely; the first thing she saw was Darien´s smile covered by tears of emotion.

"Darien…", Serena whispered weakly. Darien shuddered with emotion hearing his love saying his name as only she knew how to do it: so tender and lovely that he felt the world had dissapeared around him for an instant and it was just they both in Earth. In the way he thought he would never hear again. For that voice whispering his name only one more time, he would have been faced Destiny a thousand of times.

"Serena! I was so worried! I thought I would never see you alive again!", shouted Darien, hugging her tightly. Suddenly, Serena whimpered and Darien moved away from her, trying to undestand what was wrong. Then, he saw a huge bloody red spot forming in Serena´s clothes. Darien exchanged an anxious look with the sailors before lay Serena down again over his lap. He ripped her shirt off and everyone in the room gasped when they saw an enormous sword wound in her side. The same wound that killed her only a few hours ago. It seemed as deep as before and was bleeding heavily. "What the hell…? I thought Destiny had healed you completely."

"Destiny gave us her soul, but let her body untouched", said Endymion, hugging Serenity with more force, as if he was afraid she might dissapear again.

"That´s stupid! How could she survive if Destiny didn´t heal the wound that killed her? You bring her back only to die again!", cried Rai.

"No, Destiny needs Serena alive, she can´t let her die after all the risks she took with Death to resurrect her. Knowing Destiny, she would have healed Serena´s wound just enough for her survival. She is a goddess after all; she has the power to do it. But she wants Serena to suffer. We screwed her game, wasted her valuable time and since she had been forced to give in and resurrect her for the sake of her future position against her wishes, she made sure that Serena will suffer in revenge. Destiny has that twist logic", sighed Endymion.

"That bitch…", growled Darien.

"Destiny? Endymion, did you go to see Destiny?", asked Serenity. Endymion nodded.

"Yes", answered Endymion. Serenity tried to protest, but her husband silenced her with a heated kiss. "We had to do it, that was the only solution. We will talk about it later, ok?".

Serenity nodded and looked around her, still in her husband´s embrace, less confused than before.

"This place…it´s like the temple that Rai´s grampa had before the galciation. Endymion…where are we?", asked Serenity.

"We are in the past, love, in the XX century. Pluto bring me back in time to found out what happened with you and Crystal Tokyo. And, as you said, we are in Rai´s temple", said Endymion with a reasurring smile. Hearing his words, Mina approached slowly to the royal couple.

"Didn´t you notice how young we look?", asked her Mina with a bright smile.

"No; in the future when we live, you look as young as you do now", laughed Serenity. Venus jumped of joy.

"I can´t believe that I will look as wonderful as I do now in the next ten centuries! I thought I will become a little wrinkled with time!", said Mina, looking at herself carefully in a close mirror.

"Don´t talk nosense, Mina! Endymion already told us that the Silver Crystal will give us eternal youth!", snorted Rai.

"I know, but I thought we would get a little old before the advent of Crystal Tokyo. I will be in my twenties by then…", said Mina, shivering. That ended with the little patience Rai had.

"Shut the hell up, Minako! Serena is suffering, she could die again, we don´t have time for you nonsense! Try to do something useful for a change!", shouted Rai. Serena whimpered in Darien´s arms.

"She is in a very bad condition, we have to get her to a hospital", said Amy with her habitual common sense.

"Yeah, but she is bleeding to much, she won´t make it to the hospital if she continues bleeding like this. We have to try to stop the hemorrhage", said Darien, trying to hide his panick. He ignored Serena´s cry of pain when he introduced his index finger in the wound to check it depth. "Crap! Her wound is very depth. Rai, please, bring me your first aid kit, specially gauzes, bandages and anything you can use to cover her wound. I´ll give her the first treatment and I´ll get her out of here".

Rai nodded and run to get the things he asked for, followed by Mina and Makoto. Holding Serena tenderly in his arms, Darien wrapped her carefully with his own cape. Serenity and Endymion watched them with a worried expression.

"Are you ok, love?", asked Endymion to his wife, worried.

"Yes, I am fine. I guess it won´t affect me unless it become an irreversible injury".

"And the baby?", asked Endymion.

"Everything is ok. Serena was the injuried one, not me, so the child is fine; as long as she continues living, we both will be all right. Anyway, I´ll ask Ami for a check up as soon as we get home", said Serenity. Endymion nodded, but he frowned slightly when his wife suddenly turned pale. "Endymion, where is our daughter?"

Endymion gasped in surprise at the same time that Rai, Mina and Makoto came back to the room with the first aid kit. Darien looked to his counterpart while he was trying to stop Serena´s bleeding. They both thought that everything had been fixed; Serena, although wounded, was alive and that meant that Serenity, Crystal Tokyo and ChibiUsa would return too. But, if everything was all right, where were their child? Endymion thought with a dreadful sensation that maybe Destiny had acted against Small Lady, taking her in exchange for Serena´s life. After all, she was who changed the future that Destiny had arranged; maybe the goddess had decided to punish her or take her away for the safety of her future plans. Endymion forced himself to calm down; a nervious breakdown won´t help his daughter. He would do anything to have her back, even go to see Destiny again and beg for his child´s life.

"Stay here with them. Don´t do any stupid heroism, you could jeopardize our baby´s life. I am going to find our daughter and you will remain in a safe place no matter what happens, did I make myself clear? I´ll be back as soon as possible, everything it´s going to be ok", said Endymion, trying to sound calm and collected in order to not scare his wife. Leaving Serenity in the bed, Endymion headed quickly towards the door but, before he could reach it, the door was opened abruptly, having been a millimeter away from split in two the royal nose of the Crystal Tokyo´s handsome king. It was ChibiUsa, with his Silver Crystal regenerated and still dressed as Sailor Chibimoon, who had burst like a whirlwind in the room.

"How you dare to LEAVE ME ALONE IN THAT DAMN PARK? I KNEW THAT EVERYTHING WAS A PRANK OF THAT STUPID AIRHEAD OF SERENA, SHE FAKED ALL THAT HAPPENED ONLY TO TEASE ME! SERENA, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DON´T KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS!", shouted ChibiUsa, losing his transformation. Recovered from the surprise appareance of his daughter in such unorthodox way, Endymion fell into his knees and hugged her with all his force, letting out a sigh of relief. "Dad!? What are you doing here, daddy? I thought everything was a joke!".

"No, my dear baby, no, it was real, but everything is fine now, you don´t have to worry about anything", told her Endymion.

"Then, mommy…?", asked the kid with apprension., remembering the last words she heard his father say before dissapear. Endymion smiled at her reassuringly.

"I´m fine, Small Lady. Don´t worry about me", said Serenity behind her back. ChibiUsa, who wasn´t aware of her presence until that moment, cried in joy and jumped to her from her father´s arms. Serenity hugged her tenderly.

"Mommy! I missed you so much!", said the child, snuggling in his mother´s chest.

"I missed you too, sweetie. But I am sure you are a very powerful warrior now, don´t you?".

"Of course, mom!", said ChibiUsa, jumping on the bed. In that moment, she noticed the emaciated look of Serena and the blood that flowed from the wound that Darien´s was trying to cover without success.

"Small Lady…", began to say Serenity, noticing the devastated look on her child´s face.

"Serena!", shouted the child, trying to reach her, but Endymion caught her and held her in his arms, afraid that she could slow down Darien´s labour. "She is going to be ok, isn´t she?"

"Of course, Small Lady. You and me wouldn´t be here otherwise", said Serenity, but the child didn´t seem convinced and continued looking at Serena with concern. "Besides, your father and I have to tell you something very important".

"Do you think this is the best moment to tell her, love?", said Endymion,

"Definitely", said Serenity, throwing a meaninful glace to Serena, telling her husband without words that her intention was to distract the child from her past self´s wound. Endymion nodded and sit down in the bed next to his wife with ChibiUsa in his lap. "Small Lady, you are going to have a little brother or sister in the next few months".

ChibiUsa gasped in surprise, dumbfounded. She struggled with the idea of have a little sibling to play with and take care of, and the fact that soon she were going to have a little intruder trying to steal her parents´love and attention. Endymion, reading her mind, reassured her quickly.

"But you don´t have to worry about anything; we´ll love you and take care of you as much as we do now; even more, because you will make us feel very proud of the great big sister you are going to be. You will help us to take care of the new baby, won´t you?", asked Endymion.

"Of course, daddy! Can´t I come back home with you?", pouted the child.

"No, I´m sorry Small Lady, you have to finish your training here. But don´t worry; I´ll come to get you personally before the baby´s birth. You can´t miss your little brother or sister came to the world. Meanwhile, you must remember that now you have to train much more to protect the baby if it´s neccesary. We count on you", said Endymion.

"You promise?", asked the girl.

"I promise", said Endymion, winking at her.

"I wonder why the Neo Queen Serenity appeared here and ChibiUsa did it in the park", said Rai aloud. In that moment, Darien finished wrapping up Serena´s wound.

"King Endymion brought her crown and dress here, I suposse they were linked to her somehow", reasoned Ami. "And, about ChibiUsa, I believe that, like everything that one day belonged to her dissapeared, she came back to the same place she evaporated from".

"But that doesn´t explain why the crown and the dress didn´t dissapear with Crystal Tokyo, like everything else", said Rai. In that moment, Serena cried in pain and the whole room fell in a dead silence.

"I don´t give a damn about all that things!", said Darien. "I am not going to go to see Destiny again only to ask her these stupid things. Serena, Serenity and ChibiUsa are back, it is the only thing that really matter so stop asking yourselves stupid questions. I am going to take her to the hospital right now!".

"Hurry up, you asshole!", said Endymion, looking at Serena with worry. "If my daughter and my wife dissapear again for your incompetence, I will kick your sorry ass until the next millenium, you are warned!".

"Endymion, please, watch your language! Our daugter is listening!", said Serenity, covering quickly her daughter´s ears with her hands.

"That´s ok, mommy. Dad uses that kind of language a lot when Uncle Seiya come to see us, so it´s not a big deal", said ChibiUsa, looking innocent. Serenity looked at her husband with a suspicious glance while Endymion blasphemed in low voice.

"Oh, really?", said Serenity, with a lopsided smile.

"She is exaggerating. And that moron isn´t your Uncle!", said Endymion, trying to hide his fury to the mere mention of Seiya´s name. Serenity was going to answer him when Pluto´s image appeared in the middle of the room. Noticing her Queen, Pluto curtsied in respect without surpress a happy smile of relief.

"My dear Queen, I am so happy to see you again, happy and healthy!", said Pluto. Serenity indicated her to get up with a gesture.

"Pluto, my dear friend! How much times I have to tell you to call me Serenity? My title makes me feel so old!", laughed Serenity.

"As always, one more time, Your Highness", said Pluto with a smile.

"Everything is fine now, Pluto? Crystal Tokyo and its inhabitants came back to normality?", asked Endymion, anxious.

"At first, yes, everything is ok, but all the sailor have begun to investigate to make sure that everything is as good as before all this. And Sailor Mars, as regent in your absence, sent me here, the past, as soon as I told them what happened".

"Rai? Is something wrong? Did she tell you anything?", asked Serenity, worried.

"Should I repeat her exact words?", asked Pluto, uncertain.

"Of course, Pluto!", answered Serenity, but Pluto remained silent.

"Speak, Pluto! What are you waiting for, a formar invitation?", shouted Endymion.

"Well, your Highness, her exact word were "_Move your temporal ass back to the past in this instant or I´ll kick it myself and check out if Serenity and the child are ok!"_ That´s what she told me, my Queen and King", said Pluto, blushing. Serenity and Endymion laughed.

"That´s a common thing for Rai to say when she is freaked out", commented Serenity, while the present Rai was blushing like mad.

"I´m sorry for my behaviour, Pluto", said Rai.

"It wasn´t you", excused her Pluto with a smile. In that moment, Darien finished to attend Serena´s wound and, after wrapping her in his cloak, he picked her up and cradled her protectively in his arms. Although she was still conscious, her eyes was wandering lost and confused around the room and pearls of sweat was beginning to appear in her forehead, showing the fever and the start of an infection of her already serious wound. Endymion and Serenity exchanged a worried look.

"I am going to the hospital right now!", said Darien, adjusting Serena tenderly in his arms.

"We must come back to the future", said Serenity. "Pluto, wait for us in the courtyard of the Temple with the Door of Time, please. We are coming back to the XXX century in this instant. Our kingdom is waiting for us".

"As you wish, my Queen", said Pluto before dissapear.

"Endymion, we have to go", said Serenity. Endymion nodded and picked the crown of the floor before putting it lovely in his wife´s head. She kissed him tenderly in the lips and tried to get up, but Endymion didn´t let her. Instead, he took her carefully in his arms. "Endy, what are you doing? I´m fine, I can walk".

"I don´t care. I feel better this way. This time, it was so close, my love…", said Endymion but he couldn´t finish the sentence. Serenity gave him a reassuring smile, a quickly pick in the mouth and let him have his way. Without further ado, Darien run out of the room with Serena in his arms followed closely by Endymion, Serenity, ChibiUsa and the rest of the sailors.

In the temple´s courtyard, Pluto was waiting for her king and queen with the Door of Time. Pluto opened the Door with a smile while Serenity and Endymion was looking with guilt to the daughter they were leaving behind one more time.

"Be a good girl, Small Lady", told Serenity to her daughter, kissing her as goodbye from Endymion´s arms. "Be very, very careful. We love you so much".

"I love you too", said ChibiUsa, hugging her parents tightly.

"I´ll come for you very soon. We are very proud of you", said Endymion, giving her daughter a last kiss and a reasurring smile. Then, the Neo-King Endymion looked at Darien, who was coming down the stairs with Serena in his arms, knowing that the time his girlfriend had left couldn´t be wasted with useless goodbyes. "Darien! Take care of them!".

"I´ll do it!", said Darien, stopping for an instant. "And thank you, for everything!".

Endymion dedicated his past self a heart smile as an answer; the true meaning of his words were kept between they both. Saying goodbye to the rest of the Sailors, the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo crossed the Door of Time followed by Pluto, to loose themselves in the mist of time. Seconds later, Serenity, Endymion, Pluto and the Door of Time were only a good memory. When everything dissapeared, the Sailors and ChibiUsa tried to catch up with Darien at the bottom of the temple´s stairs.

"Wait for us, Darien! We´ll go with you!", shouted Rai.

"No! I will be faster if I go alone, jumping over the buildings as Tuxedo Mask! I´ll see you in Tokyo Central Hospital! Take care of ChibiUsa!", said Darien and jumped to the roof of a near building with his precious charge in his arms and began to run. The blood of the Moon princess was pouring like rain over Tokyo, while it inhabitants were sleeping peacefully, ignorant one more time of the tragedies that could happen to them if their powerful defensor dies, this time to never return.

_Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, but it´s only two chappies left. University started at last (sorry, I know I am odd, but I love my career and summer breaks seemed too damn long) and I have a lot of work to do, I hope I´ll can update sooner the next time. _

_Moonprincesswhowasarabbit: ah, you made me feel guilty. I began to write the update when I received your review. I hope you liked it and sorry for the delay. _

_SailorMoonforever: Thank you! Do you really think this is good? I was worried about the language problems, but I really want to improve my english and I think this is a good way to do it. I am very happy with your review, thank you very much!_

_Whitesari: Oh, here you have more romance between Sere and Darien, but mostly between Serenity and Endy. Poor Endy was very scared, but everything isn´t already fixed, Serena isn´t out of danger. Hope you like it!_

_Sailor Cherry Cream: Thank you! I think the fanfic is much better written in my mother language, spanish, but I didn´t find a beta, so I´m sorry but you have to resign yourself with me. I hope you like it, though and I appreciate your comments very much, only with your advices I can improve!_

_kittikat8531__: I love your review! I really think that ChibiUsa changed the future for Serena and Darien timeline, in a similar way Mirai Trunks (another one of my favorite anime´s character, along with his father Veggie-chan!) inaugurated a new timeline when he came back to the past to fight against the androids and Cell in Dragon Ball. In that anime, he saved the past, but his own timeline didn´t change for his actions, simply he stopped the past of repeat itself, inaugurating another chain of events that hadn´t have any point in common with his own past. I think in this case it´s the same. Even if Serena (all of us know her) could forgive Black Moon Family and allow them to live again, Darien and the Sailor would have make sure that they won´t represent a future problem for them if they had known what could happen with the Wise Man and all that. If the inhabitants of the XXX century would have known ChibiUsa before like Darien and Serena did in the show, I am sure that they had done something to prevent it. That´s why I think that ChibiUsa changed the past with her very own presence in the other timeline and changed everything. That´s what I always thought and what I reflected in this fanfic. I hope you like it!_

_Jaz021: ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Venga ya, sabes perfectamente que mi inglés simplemente es pasable, nada más. Ya terminé el fanfic de Dragon Ball, seguro que ya lo has leído. Espero que te guste todo y gracias por leer la versión inglesa de Viaje a la Esperanza, aunque algunas veces pienso que te sabes de memoria la versión castellana, jaja. Besos!_

_Thanks to everyone and, again, forgive me for my bad english! Until the next time!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Darien hit his head against the closed door of the bathroom where he had locked himself into, attached to the waiting room of the Tokyo General Hospital, for the umpteenth time that day, trying to distract his soul´s suffering with physical pain. When he reached the hospital and lost his transformation as quick as he could, Serena was unconscious again and her beloved could feel with horror how her life was again slipping through his fingers. He cried for help with all the despair of his heart as soon as he entered in the hospital and the doctors, realizing the danger of the situation, saw her immediately and, putting her on a stretcher, took her in the hospital´s dependences. Darien, already a succesful medical student, had done a lot of clinical internships; he had seen a lot of older doctors tending their patients in the emergency room and he had learned very well to see in their eyes the life expentacy of every new patient. And in that moment he saw, in the eyes of the doctors that was tending Serena´s wound that her options to survive were very short. When he realized that, Darien, who tried to maintain himself under control while he was Serena´s only hope, let the panic flow as free through his veins as blood and were necessary half of the hospital´s security members to distance him from Serena by the doctor´s demands. And there he was left, at the emergency room´s doors, fighting against the security members, seeing her being dragged away while he was crying for her desperately and prying that wasn´t the last time he saw her alive.

After that, the waiting became a Hell for Darien, his particular Death Row, as his defensive cynism liked to call the distressing long hours that passed without any news of his Serena´s state. After the fight with the security members, Darien was sent to the waiting room without further notice but wait, while the guards had to be treated of the wounds Darien inflected them in his desperation. Later, the sailors arrived and, with Saturn as their leader, bombarded him with questions about what had happened with Destiny that Darien didn´t want or be in position to answer. But them, also worried about Serena, didn´t accept his refusal and continued their third degree until the police arrived.

Serena´s wound was made with a sharp weapon whose kind was unknown for the doctors and they called the Police to investigate what had happened to their patient. It was their duty and the Sailors and Darien knew it. The Police was at the hospital as soon as possible after the doctor´s report and went straight to Darien to interrogate him because he was the one who brought Serena to the hospital. But Darien wasn´t worried about that: Luna and Artemis, knowing very well that sometime the Sailors or Darien could need some medical attention for their wounds after any nasty fight, had made Darien and the girls practise their alibi so many times that they could recall it even in their dreams. Darien told the police the appointed version.

Darien told them this: he and Serena had gone to Rai´s temple to meet with her friends until very late at night. When their meeting ended, every one of them headed to their respective houses and Darien walked Serena to hers because it was very late and he didn´t want to let her go to her house alone in the dark. Then, suddenly, they were attacked by a thief: he knocked Darien out, too surprised to act, and tried to steal Serena´s purse. She resist him and the thief stabbed her with some kind of weapon Darien couldn´t identify in the dark and ran away with his prize. Darien, too worried for Serena to even contemplate chase the runaway thief, gathered her in his arms and, when he gave her the first aid he could think of, ran towards the nearest hospital with her. The thief of their common lie would have had his face covered by a mask or cloth of some sort, making him unidentificable for them and, hidden in the dark, Serena and Darien would be unable to see any kind of mark that could identify their attacker, avoiding the possibility that any innocent could be blamed if he unluckily matched the description of their false thief. The sailors supported his statement with theirs as they had agreed on, as well as Rai´s grandpa and his assistant will do when they asked them, because it wasn´t tecnically untrue that they had met in the temple that night and Rai had made them leave as soon as they got there with Serena´s corpse before they could see anything to be with her friends, so they couldn´t deny their version. And Serena, when she'll be in position to declare, will tell the Police the same story as them. When they were satisfaced with the answers they got, the Police left them alone one more time.

A little after, a doctor came to talk to them. To his desperation, he didn´t bring any news about Serena´s state; he only wanted information about Serena´s parents to inform them of the situation their daughter was in. Darien and the Sailors refuses, knowing that overprotective parents would compromise Sailos Moon position greatly, but the doctor was adamant; laws always force the hospital to inform the family about their new underage patients. Darien specially would never allow it; he was sure they would also believe their make up story about the thief, they would want to take care of her and he would be moved out of the way by them, pushed into the background obligued to wait in the shadows. They could even blame him for not protect her properly and try to move him away. As well, they would like to bring her home with them when they could and Darien wanted to protect and take care of her himself, without getting her out of his sight for a momento until her complete recuperation, if not more. For that and saying that Death´s minions could attack Serena again and they should protect Serena without civilian´s interference until Serena could protect herself, asked ChibiUsa to use Luna P. to make the doctors think he was Serena´s husband and he has every right to sign every necessary authorization. Minutes later, after being under Luna P.´s influence, the doctor left the waiting room with a wide smile, thinking that Serena was eighteen years old, she and Darien were happily married, her parents were in their second honeymoon in the Caribbean Sea and her brother Sammy was with their grandmother in Fukuoka, a distant city in the other side of the country. Darien made ChibiUsa promise that she would never use Luna P. to manipulate people ever again and asked the Sailors to take his daughter away from there, saying that hospital was no place for children, ignoring her protests, trying to be left alone. But only Mercury and Jupiter left with ChibiUsa and all of the rest stayed with him, breaking the solitude he was used to and making him loose, with their cries, their shouts and their clams, their little patience, far too broken by the nerviousism, the fear and the angish for Serena´s situation. An hour later, seeing that they wouldn´t go, he locked himself up in a near bathroom, from where he could hear if the doctor came into the waiting room and cried protected by the shadows.

Another hour passed. Two. Three. Four. Darien lost the count from the fourth. Every minute was a torture. He could almost feel Serena´s pain. It was driving him insane, if he didn´t have any news of Serena soon, if they didn´t let him see her, he was going to do something stupid. He was going to go after her, the doctors be damned. He only wanted to be with her, he wouldn´t bother the doctors at all. She would be better if he was with her too, maybe she was needing him. He had to go with her no matter what. Darien opened the door in hurry, ready to fight with the other half of the hospital´s security members if that was necessary to reach Serena when a doctor arrived to the waiting room cutting his advances. His sad face sent Darien´s sould directly to the dephts of Hell itself.

"I´m sorry", told the doctor to the man he thought was his patient´s husband. "I´m afraid I don´t have a good news".

Darien opened the door of his apartament carefully with Serena in his arms, aware of the precious burden asleep in them, two days after the hospital incident, ignoring the knowing smile the caretaker of his building showed when he saw him going to his home carrying his young girlfriend. Her wound was far from being healed, but fearing a new attack from Death in such crowed place, Darien and the Sailors convinced the doctors to let them take Serena home as soon as she was out of danger. Reluctantly and with a long list of recommendations, the doctors let her go. Of course, the Sailors wanted to take care of her, but Darien refused; telling them that Serena needed peace, something impossible with nine warriors and a child around her, Darien kept Serena to himself. The Sailors, understanding the real reasons beyond his decision, let him go and stayed in Timmy and Vicky´s with ChubiUsa, because it was the nearest house of Darien´s and he was left alone at last with his Serena.

He left the keys in the hall, trying to move Serena as less as possible, but she, dazed by the painkillers, wasn´t bothered by his movements. They both were again in their sanctuary, their private place, where the only people who really mattered in the world were Serena and himself. How many times, blinded by passion, the costume and the hat of Tuxedo mask had fallen liked with the tiara and the boots of Sailor Moon? Too many to count, as Serena´s little uniform of school had been tossed aside to a forgotten spot of his room, wrinkled with Darien´s hideous green jacket because of desire. Other times, these walls were witnesses of declarations of unconditional love and devotions, of fears and doubts, with many thing to say and too much others to keep in silence. In that apartament, where Serena and him had passed so many sweet moments, Darien kept his most precious memories; there, Serena and him had loved each other without mask and pretensions, like the world would come to an end in the same moment they left the security of these walls because, for them and they knew that very well, each encounter could be the last one of their lives.

Darien coughed slightly because of the dust the keys raised when they fell, but it was everywhere in the house, given that he hadn´t been there since the attack. He didn´t let Serena out of his sight during her whole stay in the hospital, tending her smallest needs himself, in spite of the Sailors´constant nagging to make him go home to sleep, eat and have a proper shower. Unable to even consider being far away of his injuried love for his free will after everything that happened to her, Darien refused to let anyone to take care of her but himself. During that days, Serena´s wound healed slowly, but she still was very weak, so when Darien achieved his purpose to bring her home with him, her state was very fragile, but he didn´t care. He would take care of her no matter what.

"Alone at last, my love", whispered Darien with a relieved sigh. He wasn´t used to have so much people around him like he had to put up with the last days and they made nervious and irritable. He was used to being alone, he only wanted and missed Serena´s sweet presence in his daily life. But they were Serena´s friends and he had to be kind with them for her sake; if they weren´t, Darien would have sent them all to Hell long time ago and he would have been left at peace with Serena. He laid her carefully in the centre of his bed and began to undress her trying to brush as less as possible her bandages. When she was in her underwear, a million of perverted thoughts passed by Darien´s mind but one more time, the tenderness defeated the lust and Darien caressed her lovingly before cover her with a tick quilt to protect her from the cold while he was looking for something that she could use as nightgrown. He dressed her with the top of one of his pijamas, a forgotten gift from someone who obviously didn´t know him very well because whorever it was unaware he usually slept in his boxers. Darien smiled when he saw how the huge top was dancing around Serena´s tiny frame and undid with practised ease her characteristic buns before kissing her in the forehead and tucking her in to sleep. Darien saw her sleep for a couple of minute, wishing she would be dreaming of him, before go to the shower.

Darien let the hot water relax his sore muscles, tired beyond belief after so many days of tension. But he didn´t close his eyes; when he did it, the images of Serena dead or severely wounded came back to him with force. As much as he tried to get ride of that visions, telling himself that his Serena was back, alive and with him, he couldn´t do it. The feeling of helplesness, sorrow, raw pain for the loss of his beloved didn´t leave him even for a minute. He ate a frugal dinner avoiding thinking about the past days and came back to Serena. He laid on the bed next to her, letting her presence soothe his worries and, feeling at peace for the first time in days, he kissed her one last time before he fell asleep.

Darien slept without nightmares for the first time since the attack. Serena gave him peace, but when he searched for the warm form of his girlfriend in the bed, he only found a cold spot next to him. Feeling her abscense, Darien woke up quickly to find out with fear that Serena wasn´t in the bed with him.

Darien tried to bring himself under control while the panic spreaded through his veins like a fire. She was too weak to had gone for her free will, she couldn´t even maintain herself awake, somebody had to take her away from him while he was sleeping! Who? Another Death´s minion, perhaps? Darien jumped out of the bed towards the rose of his transformation before looking for her when a shadow in his balcony alerted him. He was surprised and relieved when he saw Serena leading on the rail watching the moon.

Darien ran towards her, watching her trembling sightly in the cold night under his too large for her pijama´s shirt. He hugged her tightly, trying to warm her and Serena smiled burying her face in his willing chest.

"Never do something like that to me ever again, do you hear me?", said Darien, kissing her passionately. "You sholdn´t be here, you are very weak and there is so cold… You almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you weren´t with me. You are so reckless, Serena".

"I´m sorry Darien. You are so cute when you are sleeping that I didn´t want to bother you. I only wanted to see the moon...for a minute, I thought I would never see it again", said Serena. A shiver ran through Darien´s spine and Serena noticed it with a frown. "Darien, we need to talk".

"We don´t have anything to talk about", said Darien.

"Yes, we do. Do you think I haven´t noticed your anguish, your sorrow, your fear? How the pain for what happened follows you wherever you go? Please, Darien, talk to me. You can´t carry on like this", begged him Serena.

"Why did you do it?", asked her Darien, after a minute of silence. She looked at him without understand his question. "My life is worthless compared with yours; I would have died gladly for you and you know it. Why did you save me, then?".

"Because I love you, darling. More than life itself", said Serena. The tears filled up Darien´s eyes quickly while he separated from her embrace.

"You shouldn´t love me! Everyone who loves me ends up DEAD!", shouted Darien, incapable of hold back his tears, returning to his room. Serena tried to follow him, but her weakness didn´t let her and began to fall to the ground, but Darien´s powerful arms stopped her fall and craddle her against his chest.

"Darien…", whispered her, hugging him. Darien simply accomodated her in his arms and returned to the bedroom, tucking her again in the bed.

"I´m sorry, love…I know it isn´t your fault, but…", Darien tried to go again, but Serena didn´t let him. Serena gave him a warm smile while she caressed his trembling hands. She guided Darien to sit down next to her while he tried unsuccessfully to repress his tears.

"Let it go, love. You don´t have to worry about anything. I am with you", said her with a whisper and Darien couldn´t hold on anymore. All the emotions, the anger, the fury, the helplessness amd the fear he repressed while Serena was in danger exploded in that moment and he beagn to cry without control like a baby in Serena´s arms, being a victim of a panic attack. She hugged and let him cry as long as he wanted.

"I am…so pathetic…!", said Darien between cries. "Now that everything is all right once more…now that you are the one who needs care and comfort, I break apart like some china doll…!".

"You aren´t pathetic, my love", she told him, caressing his black locks. "You are human. How many times have I cried like you do now; that´s the least glorious part of the heroes, the one that was never told. While we are in the battle and we should fight to save more than our own lives, there is no time for doubts and sorrow. It´s later, when everything has passed and we thought about what could have been when the fear traps us and pain arises. But that´s nothing to be ashamed for".

"Of course, how could I forget? The crybaby Serena, as Rai would say"

"They aren´t that kind of tears. Serena the crybaby whine because she have fallen or because ChibiUsa have eaten her cake, but that are innocent, temporary tears. I am talking about the tears you shed in silence; the ones that adorn your deepest fears, in the solitude and the darkness ofñ your room with the defeaning silence as your only companion. At night, hidden, because you don´t want the others to see your true weakness and the true feelings of your sould that you can only share with your soulmate, no one else. The tears of true suffering", said Serena, smiling down at him. Darien looked at her astonished, still crying.

"I hoped that you…never know that kind of suffering. You are describing the same I had felt so many times…", said Darien, putting his head on her lap. Serena looked at him saddened.

"How could I not, Darien? When Luna came to me with the mission of save the world from Beryl´s menace and try to find the Moon´s princess, I was barely forteen, I was a scared little girl who thought she couldn´t bare the responsability of being Sailor Moon. And after all of that I found out I was the reincarnated princess. I could bare all of that, the fear, the doubts, with the help of my friends. But the pain of losing you…of seeing time after time how our enemies kidnap you and take you away from me…is indescribable. When Beryl kidnapped you…it was like someone had broken my heart in two. Since then until the last battle, there wasn´t a second that my heart didn´t cry for you. And at night, when I didn´t have to feign to be fine anymore, I made Luna go out of my house and broke down and cry until I fell asleep. Sometimes even, when the pain was too strong to bear, I usually jumped out of my window and ran to the woods to shout in dispair without any of the sailors knowing it. Nobody else could understand my pain and I didn´t want to see it in their eyes while they told me how sorry they was for my loss and that I had to hope everything would be okay. Their clumsy comforts didn't help me, they only made me feel even more misunderstood. I needed you…and you wasn´t there. And, when Beryl´s issue was finished, it happened again and again…And each time it was a torture. I envidied you when you died because you were gone and I was alive, suffering, crying your abscense forever, because I love you to death and beyond", explained Serena, shivering at the memory of her past dispair. Darien hugged her tightly, trying to shield her from pain.

"Serena, I was so scared…! I thought I would never see you again, every breath hurt without you! I would have killed myself if I didn't find a way to bring you back! How could you bare it?", asked Darien.

"Because I hoped I would see you again. If I failed, you would never be alive again, so I had to remain strong, to bring you back. Without me, you were truly lost and you deserve to live. But that didn´t make the pain go away. The pain never ended until you came back".

"It was the same for me…", said Darien.

"But you don't have to worry anymore. We are together now; that´s all that matters".

"But… what if it happens again? If someone stole you away from me once more? If I am uncapable of protecting you again? I won´t bare it; I can´t".

"Don´t think like that. First, nothing was your fault. I am sure that if you could have, that sword would have never touch me; you know it too, so stop berating yourself about that. And if something like that happens again…I promise I will protect you until my last breath".

"Oh, Sere, you know I don´t mean it like that!", protested Darien.

"I know, but while I protect you, we will be fine, because I know you will be always there to help me. And if something goes wrong…we will find a way to be together. We always do, don´t we?", said Serena. Darien nodded with a half smile, while she wipped away his last tears. "Don´t worry, love. We both have suffered so much, but maybe that´s why we love each other so much. There isn´t very people who could love as much as us. The most is uncapable to value what they have until they lost it and we had had the opportunity to return to each other´s arms many times in the past. In some sense, we should be grateful for it. What I am trying to say is that if we don´t see the good side of the things, we will become mad. We have the mission of protect the Earth and we couldn´t pretend we are a normal couple, but I can assure you that bonded us more than anything else".

"You are right. Please, forgive me, Sere", said Darien. She looked at him, confused. "I know I haven´t treated you as you deserve and I am sorry for it. But I want you to know I love you with all my heart and you are my life".

"I know. You don´t have to be sorry for anything".

"Yes, I have to do it. What happened reminded me how much I love you . I will worship and consent you every second from now on. What my princess wishes?"

"Ummm, you mean, besides you as my slave, right?", smiled her. Darien nodded. "Pancakes with chocolate for breakfast tomorrow morning!"

"Wish granted!", laughed Darien. For a moment, they stared at each other´s eyes in silence. Seeing through their bodies their matching souls. The outside differences didn´t matter anymore, their souls were one. The experience, the wisdom and the sense of responsability Darien had completed Serena, and her devotion, her naviety and her joy improved her partner. That fact scared Darien, but the hapinness that it brought him was woth it completely. And then they kissed, long, tender and passionately on the lips, letting their souls speak without words.

When the kiss endend, Darien felt Serena shiver in his arms and snuggling against his chest. Darien hugged her with a smile.

"What´s wrong, love? Do you need something or you simply want me to cuddle you a little?", asked Darien.

"I want a little cuddle…and I'm cold", said her, shivering with more force. Darien looked at her and put a hand on her forehead, remembering suddenly the wound they had forgotten during all their conversation and her weak condition.

"You are very warm, I'm sure you have fever", said Darien, worried, caressing her cheeks. "Stay put. I'm going to get the thermometer.

"No! I don't have fever, I'm only a very hot girl, don´t go!", said her, hugging Darien´s waist.

"Sere, love, it will only take a minute. We must know if you have any fever, in your condition it could be very dangerous", said Darien, getting himself free from Serena´s embrace, smiling sightly at her pouting expression. He looked for the thermometer in his messy medicine chest and returned to Serena as soon as he found it in the empty bottle of perodixe because he lost the protective box. Darien realized with a smile that if Serena would ever look in that cabinet, he would never have the authority to tell Serena she was a messy person. "Be quiet. It only take a minute".

Darien put her the thermometer and distracted her until the time necessary for it to mark was done.

"Serena, you have 38ºC! We are going to the hospital right now!", shouted Darien.

"I don´t want to go to the hospital again! I don't like it there! I want to stay here alone with you, I only need to sleep! Please, Darien!", begged Serena.

"No! Serena, listen to me, your wound is very dangerous, you could have an infection or something, we have to go to the hospital right now!", said Darien, getting up.

"No, Darien! We got out of there because if another attack happens, it could hurt innocent people. We shouldn´t return there if it isn´t imprescindible!", said her.

"But, Serena, it is imprescindible, what if something more is happening to you?"

"Please. I know you are worried about me, but I´m sure nobody can take care of me better than you", begged her, looking at him with sad eyes. Darien sighed, knowing perfectly well he couldn´t say no to Serena puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. But you are going to sleep right now and if your fever rises only a little more, we are going to the hospital, you like it or not, do I make myself clear?", said Darien, hugging her. She nodded with a smile and let Darien tucked her in the bed. Darien fetched a cloth and a bowl filled with cold water and returned to her bedside. He wet the cloth and put it on Serena´s forehead. She protested when she felt it and tried to remove it, but Darien pressed it firmly against her skin, glaring at her in warning. "No, missy. If you don't want to go to the hospital, you have to be a very good little princess".

Serena sighed and stopped in her protests while Darien lied down in the bed next to her and Serena accomodated herself on his chest. Darien thought with a smile that if the heaven existed, it had to be something like that moment frozen in time.

"Do you know something, Darien?", said Serena, after a while.

"What, princess?".

"That I love you".

"I'm sure I love you more", said Darien. She whispered in denial. "Now, you must rest. If you need something, anything, or you feel any worse, tell me, ok? I'll be very angry with you otherwise".

She nodded and they both was falling asleep when they heard a noise from the hall. At first, Darien thought it was his imagination, but after a while, the sound of someone trying to force the door reached their ears. Worried, Darien sat up quickly, keeping Serena at his side.

"It could be another of Death's minions", said Darien in low voice, holding his rose and transforming himself in Tuxedo Mask, ready to kill whorever try to approach Serena.

"Calm down, Darien. It could be a thief. How many supernatural monster try to force a door? They broke them down".

"It could be a monster that don't want to attract our attention", whispered Darien. Serena leaned to take her brooch, but Darien prevented it. "No. You are far too weak, don´t transform. We won´t fight; if it is an enemy, I'll take you to a safe place and then we will alert the sailors . You are my priority. Don´t argue and listen to me, please".

She nodded and Darien thought about the best course of action. He must make sure it was something supernatural before take the risk of moving Serena in her state, but he was reluctant to leave Serena behind; if it was indeed an enemy and it take him by surprise, it could avoid him easily and reach her alone and defenseless. His first instict was to pick her up and go to investigate, but if someone really attacked, Serena would receive the first blow. Darien decided to do the third option. Darien brough Serena to her feet and indicate her to hold herself onto his waist, protecting her with his body. He afianced her hold with his left arm while with his right was holding a letal rose. Carefully, they both walked towards the door and hidden between the shadows of the late night, they waited until their enemy finished to force Darien's door.

Serena and Darien held their breath while the time passed ever so slowly. When the lock eased off with a "click" that resounded in the silence of the night, Darien held the rose thighter, ready to throw it in the same moment the person do any suspicious movement. Then, Serena turned on the light and Darien was ready to attack when they discovered who broke into his home.

"ChibiUsa!", shouted Serena and Darien at the same time. The childe, still wearing her little blue pijamas and with her pigtail untied, cried in surprise while the picklock in her hand transformed back into her Luna P.

"Don´t scare me like that!", acussed the child. Serena and Darien sighed in relief. Serena closed the door again and Darien picked her up again before turn up to glare at ChibiUsa.

"Don´t you dare to do something like that ever again! Do you realize how worried we were? I almost killed you, for God's sake! How could you do that after everything that happened?", shouted Darien. ChibiUsa, who wasn´t use to Darien being harsh with her, began to cry.

"I only wanted…to see Serena…You didn´t let me see her when she was at the hospital, so…I came here when the girls fell asleep…Please, don´t be mad at me, Darien", said ChibiUsa with her best puppy dog eyes. But this time they didn't work with Darien. Darien tried to calm down. In the minutes the kid had taken her time to force his door, millions of possibilities had passed through his mind; he was at the brink to pick up Serena and jump through the window without check who was forcing the door and it would have ended with Serena again in the hospital due her weakened and feverish state. And all of that because the irresponsability of that child.

"And why didn´t you knock to the damn door?", shouted Darien and ChibiUsa cried harder.

"Stop it, Darien. Let her alone. She didn´t mean to scare us like that, she is only a child", said Serena, before turning to ChibiUsa. "ChibiUsa, you can´t continue running away like that, it is very dangerous".

"Ok, Serena", said ChibiUsa and Darien cursed softly. "Can I stay with you tonight?".

Darien looked at the child. It was true that the presence of his future daughter was usually a bliss for him, but now he only wanted to be with Serena alone. But he knew that if he refused, he would have to accompany the child back to Timmy's and leave Serena behind, so he relented.

"Okay, but Serena is very sick and we have to take care of her", said Darien to the child. "Now you have to be very quiet and don´t disturb her in the slightest. If you need something, tell me, not her. But if you bother her only one time, I'll phone the girls to pick you up and I can tell you Uranus won´t be happy with you", warned her Darien. ChibiUsa nodded and ran happily towards the bed. Darien turned off the lights and left Serena again on the bed, next to ChibiUsa.

"Are you okay, Serena?", asked ChibiUsa, noticing her pallor. Serena dedicated her a weak smile.

"Yes, don´t worry about me".

"You are lying to me. I am not worried about you, but I don´t want to dissapear again neither", said ChibiUsa, frowning. Serena, who knew what happened after her death for the girls, shivered involuntary.

"What do you remember about that?", asked Serena, while Darien lied down besides her.

"Not much. I only remember that Daddy came saying that Mummy had dissapeared and when I ran to hug him, I went through him and I was so very scared and then everything was black and then I think I fell asleep and…", said the child, clumsily.

"It's okay, ChibiUsa. You don´t have to be afraid anymore. I am here and I am not going to die any time soon", said Serena, hugging her.

"You promise?", said the child.

"I promise", smiled Serena.

"Now, to sleep you two", said Darien. "Serena needs to rest".

ChibiUsa nodded and tried to take her usual position between Darien and Serena, but he didn´t let her and put Serena in the middle, resting in his chest.

"Serena…", said ChibiUsa, after a couple of minutes in silence.

"What?"

"ChibiUsa, I told you don´t bother Serena".

"I'm sorry, but I can't sleep".

"And what do you expect I do about that?".

"When I can´t sleep, Mummy always sings me a song…".

"If I sing for you, will you sleep?", asked Serena.

"Of course! Sing to me, please!", begged the child.

"Fine…What could I sing for you? Ah, I know!", said Serena, holding Darien hand with a significative glance.

With a smile, Darien let himself be lulled to sleep by his lover's sweet voice. And, while Serena whispered the last verse of an ancient lullaby of her days as the Moon Princess, both girls fell asleep. Darien leaned forward and pulled the cover up them. Looking a them, his present, his future, he knew that he didn´t have to be afraid anymore, as long as Serena was with him. She was his everything, his bastion and wing, the one who salved him from the cold and dark loneliness. And Darien fell asleep, hugging his Serena, sending a pray to the heaven:

"Death, you can do all you want, I don´t fear you anymore. Our love, after defeat three milleniums, battles, monsters and enemies, is still alive and stronger than ever. Love is stronger than death itself; that´s why the world fear you no longer, that's why I don´t do it either. The only thing I ask God is another day of life to worship her until the last second and then have the honor to die in her arms. Because she is my future, my hapiness, my truth and my life. Destiny, Life, Death, you have our existence in your hands, but you will never have our love. It doesn´t matter what will you provide us, whatever happens, in life and death, Serena and I will be together. Always and beyond",.

THE END

Hi guys! It took me so long I'm ashamed of myself, but this course had been a hell and on top of that, I was ill the last week of them and I miss two, so I don´t know what will happen with that subjects until september, when they do the recuperation exams. But I did yesterday my last exam (Latin II, the Aeneid and Tito Livio´s Ab Urbe Condita) and I hurried up to traslate this chappie at last. And today, June 19, it's my birthday! I don't know if when I post this it will still be my birthday, but it didn´t matter. I am 21 now!

_This fic doesn´t end here, it still have an epilogue. I expect to have it traslated for Monday or Tuesday, now I'm on holidays. See you, gays! Please, let me know what do you think about this! Kisses!_


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Neo-King Endymion descended from the suddenly dark sky and landed without difficulty in a park in the 20th century's Tokyo. Endymion thanked the sky with a reverence and winked to the clouds before he began his path. Although he didn't see her, he knew that, somewhere, Pluto was blushing.

He walked around the city, deep in melancholy. There had been more than ten centuries since the last time he had walked around that park, where he shared a lot of memories with Serenity, memories about a time that had been left behind long time ago for the powerful king. The last time he had been there with his wife were the day before the long battle that leaded them to Crystal Tokyo's throne, with the Small Lady already in their arms, asking themselves if they would be remain alive after the battle to walk around that park once more time. Neither of them knew then what the future would bring for their little family. But they were together and, like always, that was what really mattered.

Endymion didn't need to ask anybody for directions; it didn't matter how much time had passed since the last time he had been there. He would never forget these places. His memories as Darien Chiba were liked forever to these streets. He smiled sadly when he reached the Arkade, where Andrew, in his time his loyal adviser, was still in his old job and he stopped with a smile in the same spot where a well-known thirty point's exam changed his fate forever. Meanwhile, the people who walked besides him were staring at him dissaprovingly; some of them even mocked him for his clothes. Endymion asked himself merrily if some day, when the time of Crystal Tokyo arrived, they would remember that one day, they saw their king closely and thought he was mad. Probably not.

Until that moment, Endymion didn't remember how much he missed the old Tokyo in which he spent his youth, in his daily life as a king, because, even if his childhood memories were a hell, his experiences with Serena and the adventures with the Sailors in his teenager days were very happy. Every smell, every spot, every person brought him a distinct memory, the most of them happy one, but some others were tainted with sadness, anger and fear for their lifes and anguished fights for the fate of the universe. The coming of Crystal Tokyo was so sudden and the disappearance of the world he had previously known, so quick that he had never had enough time to look back to what had been his life as Darien before he became Endymion, the king of the new world. And, even if he had with him what really matters to him, his daughter and his wife, sometimes he wished he could come back to that Tokyo where he had been younger, more innocent and free of all the responsabilities his crown brought upon him. Darien smiled thinking that if Serenity were with him, she had said he was as young as the last time he had been there and Endymion thought one more time that his wife still was the same naïve girl he loved to tease every day at the arcade. She didn't undestand that the years passed had made Endymion older, not in his body, but in his soul, hardened by battles, blood, tears and fire. But a soul that Serenity healed every night in the intimacy of their room with a word of love and passion whispered in his ears. He would have fought thousand of battles more to see Serenity smile one more time. Endymion sighed and wished Serenity could have come to the past with him.

When he reached his old apartment's building, he couldn't help that thousand of memories assalted his mind, but he didn't have enough time to get lost in them. Serenity was waiting for him and he must return to the future as soon as possible. He would never forgive himself if something important happened in his ausence because of his stupid sentimentality of a weak, old man trapped in a twenty years old body. He ignored the doorman, who was staring at him with his mouth wide open and took the elevator towards his former home.

"Serena, you idiot! You burned the cookies! AGAIN!", shouted ChibiUsa in Darien's kitchen.

"They aren't burned! They are just…a little overcooked, that's all! Just as Darien likes them!", said Serena, stucking her tongue at the child. ChibiUsa did the same at her.

"Yes, they are burned! You are so useless, Serena!".

"Ey, don't talk to me like that! Show me some respect, I am your mother!".

"You ARE GOING TO be my mother, you aren't my mother yet, so I don't have to show you any respect, you tupid, stupid, stupid, stupid blonde!", said ChibiUsa, mocking her. Serena was red with anger and, while she was thinking about the methods of contraception she would take to ensure the inexistence of that horrid pink-haired girl, she took a package of flour from one of Darien's cupboards and looked at the child. "You won't dare…".

As an answer, Serena dropped all the flour over her head, staining all the kitchen in white. Her coughs were defeated by the laughter that seeing ChibiUsa as a little snowman with pigtails provoked her. ChibiUsa glared at her and grabbed another package. Before she could comprehend what was going on, Serena and her bunny's apron were completely covered with flour.

"Oh, you are SOOOOO dead!", shouted Serena, taking the last package and running after ChibiUsa, covering Darien's neat house with flour.

"What's happening here?", said Darien, who was coming out of the bathroom after a long shower and looked at his two girls and his previously tidied home with surprise. ChibiUsa and Serena stopped and looked at him mischieviusly. Darien looked at himself in a near mirror. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I still have some soap on me or something?"

"No", said Serena, tradding a knowing smile with ChibiUsa. "It's just that…we think…I hope you don't mind, but…you are too clean. We have to fix that".

"Don't even think about it!", said Darien when they both began to run after him with their flour. But the girls didn't know the word "mercy" and finally they cornered him into his leather couch. "Girls! I just showered! You can't do this to me!".

"Oh, what a pity, don't you think so, ChibiUsa? Catch him!", said Serena and they both jumped on him. They attacked the defenceless Darien with their flour until he was completely covered by it. When their attack ended, Darien couldn't say where his expensive couch ended, now covered by white, and where began the bodies of his little family.

"Did you have fun?", asked Darien.

"Oh, yes!", said Serena and ChibiUsa at the same time.

"Good, because now, it's my turn!", shouted Darien. He threw himself over Serena and tickled her mercilessly over the couch. Serena laughed loudly.

"Stop! Jajajajajaja, stop, Darien, please, you are killing me!", said Serena, while ChibiUsa jumped on his back in a poor attempt of holding him back.

"I'm sorry, princesses, but you both deserve a punishment!", said Darien, turning back quickly and tickling ChibiUsa while Serena was trying to regain his breath. In that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go. You can go on torturing her", smiled Serena, trying to make herself a little presentable after their flour fight.

"I am finished with her punishment. I think we should wash ourselves a little. C'mon, princess!", said Darien, gathering ChibiUsa in his arms and going with her into the bathroom, the only place flour-less of the whole apartment. Serena stuck her tongue at them and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she was spechless to see Neo King Endymion smiling over Darien's mat.

Endymion had been listening their games from the door until he decided to knock and end it. He could have taken the replacement key that had been hidden under a near plant pot since the day Serena and Darien got together because she, always the forgetful girl he loved, never remember to bring the key Darien gave her. But the King decided that taking the key would be a very bad decision; if Darien had heard somebody trying to enter in his house without his permision with Serena and ChibiUsa in it, he would have beat him up first and ask question later, just in case the invader could be an enemy. And he didn't have enough time to fight with his past self, as interesting as it could be. He was expecting that Darien would open the door, but when Serena opened the door with her everlasting smile and completely covered by flour, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Good morning, my queen", said Endymion, smiling at her astonished expression. She was still doumbfounded. Darien, noticing the extrange silence of the apartment, called her from the bathroom.

"Sere! Who is it? Sere?", shouted Darien, worried. "Serena? Answer me, dammit! What's going on?"

Darien, fearing it was an enemy and cursing himself for letting her open the door after what happened with Destiny and her mad sisters, hurried off the bathroom and ran towards the door, but stopped in his heels when he saw his other self.

"King Endymion!", Serena and Darien finally said at the same time.

"Hello, Darien. It seems your battle had been a rather nasty", teased his younger self, pointing at his clothes. "Could I come in?"

"Oh, how stupid I am, of course you can! Oh my God, I am so hideus right now...!", exclaimed Serena.

"Don't be silly, Serena! You are and will always be the most beautilful woman in the whole world!", said Endymion, shooting at her a dazzling smile and wipping off the flour that still lingered on her cheek. They both looked at the other on the eyes for a moment while Serena blushed. Darien gritted his teeth and thought if it was rational to be jelaous of himself. He didn't know if it was rational, but he was sure as hell it was possible.

"Thank you", murmured Serena, looking at the ground.

"No; thank YOU, Serena. For everything", said the King, kissing the back of her hand. She giggled and Darien, blinded by jealously, tore her off him and put her arms around her waist posesively. Nobody flirted with his Serena in his presence, nobody! Even his future self. Maybe ESPECIALLY his future self.

"Cut it off, Endymion. What do you want? Is there any problem?", asked Darien, hugging Serena.

"No, everything's all right. I am here to pick the Small Lady up, as I promised. She can't miss the birth of her little brother or sister. I know she lives with Serena, but if I had gone to the Tsukino's, I would have had to give too many explanations, don't you think so? So I decided to come here; sooner or later you would come here and bring me my daughter".

"It's okay, ChibiUsa is here too. ChibiUsa, come here, please!", shouted Darien. A head with a pink rat on it appeared in the bathroom's doorway.

"What's going on, Darien? Who's here?", said the child and moved her hair out of her eyes. "Daddy!"

ChibiUsa jumped in her father opened arms and hugged him with all her strenght. Endymion laughed and kissed her tenderly.

"Hi, Small Lady! I missed you. How are you?"

"I'm okay, daddy! I missed you too!"

"I know, but I am sure that Serena and Darien had taken a good care of you, but now you are coming home with me. I came for you myself, as I promised you".

"Is the baby born yet?", asked her eagerly.

"No, my child, your mother is only seven months into her pregnancy, but Amy thinks the baby could come a little early, so I come to get you so you can be the first person to see the baby when he or she is born, even if it's early. Your mommy had been a little sick lately, so you have to help me taking care of her and be in your best behaviour, okay?", said Endymion and his child nodded. "Very good. Now, go get your things, I don't want to be far away from your mother more than necessary. Do you need to go to Serena's house?".

"No. I always have Luna P and my backpack with me, because I knew that, someday, you would came for me. I have thousand of toys and clothes at home!".

"That's my girl! Go to get Luna P and your backpack, we are going home now!", said Endymion, putting the child on the floor and ChibiUsa ran to Darien's room.

"You said Serenity has been sick lately...Is something wrong with her pregnancy?", asked Serena, worried.

"No, there is nothing wrong, but it had been rough on her. ChibiUsa's pregnancy was much easier. A lot of disconforts and she had been in bed rest, but nothing happened who could have threatened her life or the child's. I made her quit her royal duties when she started to feel bad but with Rai in the goverment as a regent in her name, our people are very frightened; sailor Mars has very bad temper and the stress of her new duties only increases that. I quit with Serenity to take care of her, so this time Mars is alone as the head of the goverment and the people pray for Serenity to come back as quick as possible and return Sailor Mars to kick bad guys' asses. That's how everyone is the happiest", said Endymion. The three of them laughed, relaxed and waited for ChibiUsa's return.

"I am ready to go now, daddy! I want to see Mommy and Pluto!", said the girl. Endymion smiled and the couple laughed at the child's scruffy look.

"I can't take you to the palace looking like that, your mother will have a heart attack if she sees her little princess so disheveled. You have to wash yourself a little and change. Darien, do you have any of her clothes here?".

"Yes, she sleeps here often. Serena too", said Darien.

"I remember perfectly well how often Serena has a sleepover with you. And I remember too that in these ocassion, there are a very little amount of sleep involved in your activities", retorted Endymion. Serena and Endymion blushed furiously and ChibiUsa looked at them with a clueless expression on her face. But she forgot about it very soon.

"C'mon, Darien! Help me to look pretty for mommy!", said ChibiUsa, dragging Darien to the bathroom again. Darien, even when he wasn't very happy at the prospect of leaving Endymion and Serena alone, let his future child take him away.

"She is daddy's girl, that's for sure", smiled Serena.

"That's not true. Look what happened when she came to the past the first time if you don't believe me. I was in coma and she only called for her mommy all the time. I needed to be saved too, for God's sake!", said Endymion, with a little jealousy in his voice. "But that doesn't really matters. I don't care who she loves the most. She is my little baby and I will always adore her, no matter what".

"Do you what to sit down?", said Serena, pointing the flour covered couch. "But I won't be held responsible if you ruin your clothes".

"I'll take the risk", said Endymion, sitting down at her side in the couch. "I'm so glad to see you in good health. The last time I saw you, you were still bleeding and, even if I knew for my wife's existence that you were still alive, it's a relief to see you this healthy. And not only for my lover and children's safety".

"I didn't have the oportunity to thank you for what you did for me, for us that time. I know that if you had never come back from the future, Darien wouldn't have find a solution to bring me back to the land of the living. Thank you very, very much", said Serena, gratefulness showing in her eyes. Endymion took her hands with a soft smile.

"Even if my wife and children's lives weren't on the stake, I would have come to save you a million of times if it was necessary because you are to me, as you are to Darien, the light that illuminates our life. It doesn't matter if you are centuries older or younger, you still are my Serena. And I will always fight for you".

"Thank you for your words. I would like to meet Serenity one day. Darien haven't told me anything, but I know that your encounter soothed a great deal of his worries. But it seems that isn't our destiny".

"Ask me whatever you want to know. As Darien had surely told you, the future has changed, but if the most important moments of my life had been changed, my life wouldn't have been the same, and it is, so it seems that our wedding, Cristal Tokyo's advent and our coronation will still happen, for the time begin, at least. But remember that every decision you take will change the future, because now you won't make the same decision as Serenity. Darien had the oportunity to know more things about his future and it is only fair I do the same for you. I'll tell you whatever you want: the result of the battle you will have to fight, the identity of the friends and foes that you will meet, even, if you want, what Darien are going to give you for Christmas. So, tell me, what do you want to know?"

"I only have one question for you", said Serena.

"Whatever you want. I can't deny anything to you", smiled Endymion.

"Have I made you happy?", asked Serena. Endymion looked at her for a minute, moved.

"You don't have any idea how happy you make me. Before I met you, I never believed it is possible to be so happy as I am when we are together", answered Endymion.

"Then, nothing else matters. All my questions are answered now because, as long as we love each other, we will be able to overcome all obstacles. And I love you much more I could ever express with words. And I am sure Serenity agrees with me".

"Serena, thank you for bumping into my life".

"It was a pleasure. Tell that to your wife; a girl would never get tired to hear that kind of things".

"I promise I'll tell her", smiled Endymion.

"Daddy! I'm ready!", shouted ChibiUsa, running towards her father, dressed with a little white dress and tiny red shoes. Endymion smiled, satisfied, and get up from the couch. Darien walked towards Serena and kissed her deeply. Serena asked herself if he had heard her conversation with the King.

"Then, we must go", said Endymion, and gathered his child in his arms. He looked at his own clothes, now dirty from the flour. "Oh, God, now Serenity will kill me, because I am fairly sure you won't have any clothes for a poor king from the future, will you? Well, I hope she will be so glad to see her daughter again that she won't notice me until I can change. Say goodbye, Small Lady".

"We will go with you to the park. Give us a minute to change", said Serena. Endymion shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Serena, but we must leave as quick as we can. If Serenity goes into labor and I am not with her, I will never forget myself. Besides, you will see the Small Lady again very soon. She will stay with us a couple of months after the baby's born, but she has to come back to finish her training as a sailor. So, don't worry, this separation isn't forever".

"Okay, then. ChibiUsa, I'd hug you, but then I'll cover you with flour again and you have to look pretty for your mommy, so I only tell you to behave and take care of your little brother or sister, okay?"

"Okay. Don't get yourself in trouble while I am not here. Nothing works without me", smiled the child.

"Be careful, ChibiUsa and be a good girl", said Darien, winking at her.

"Don't worry, Darien, I'll be a true princess", said the girl.

"Well, Darien, Serena, I hope we will never see each other again, because that always mean bad news. Enjoy your future, you have earned it. I'm going to meet mine. Goodbye!"

Said that, Neo King Endymion went out of the apartment with his daughter, walking towards the 30th century. Serena and Darien went out to the balcony, where they saw Endymion and ChibiUsa dissapearing into the clouds.

"As annoying as she is, I'm gonna miss her. But she is going there to meet her baby brother or sister. Our second child, Darien. I can't believe it", said Serena.

"Serena", whispered Darien into her ear. "thank you for bumping into my life".

"Darien, you shouldn't eavesdrop on my private conversations!"

"You were in my house and, besides, you were talking to myself. You two were talking, sitting on the couch in the next room where I was, I am not deaf, you know? But it doesn't matter. Even if he hadn't told you that, you know that my feelings for you will never change, I don't care what century I am in. You will always be my angel".

"And you my prince. Now we are alone, what do you think about washing off all this flour?", said Serena, looking at him mischievously. "You know I love your bathtub".

"I love it more when you are in it with me", said Darien and kissed her deeply. "I love you".

"I love you too", said Serena and laughed when Darien picked her up bridal style and entered again in the apartament while her guardian moon began to shone in the sky. And the Moon was the only witness of what happened there that night.

_Five months later..._

Serena and Darien was waiting for ChibiUsa in the park after the child had passed five months with her family in the future. A week before, Pluto has sent them a message with the hour and the place to pick her up and there they are, trembling under the frozen wind of the winter. ChibiUsa was late.

Darien felt Serena trembling under her pink coat and hugged her to warm her up. Her hand discovered it way under her clothes and caresses the fine skin of her back and it reached the moon shaped scar of her side, her reminder of their adventure with Death and Destiny. Darien liked to kiss that scar in their moments of passion, as a reminder of how close he had been of loosening his only reason to live. His fingers ran across the pocket, where she kept her music box and he remembered the morning after she was released from the hospital:

_-Flashback: _

_In Darien's apartment, the dawn's light found two bodies cuddling in the leather couch. The door of Darien's room was opened, so they could keep an eye on the pink haired girl who slept there, lost in the enormous bed. The pain and the fever had woken Serena up at daybreak and she had gone to the living room trying to not wake up Darien, knowing how tired he was after the whole ordeal. But her boyfriend, always her protector in the shadows, noticed her absence immediately. Suspecting the reason of her discomfort, he accompaned her to the living room, so they wouldn't wake ChibiUsa up as well, and, wrapped together in a blanket, they watched the sun rising in the distance. Darien was trying to take her mind off the pain whispering sweet nosense into her ears and telling her the funniest stories he could make up. _

_"I'm sorry I woke you up, Darien. I know you need to sleep. You should come back to the bed with ChibiUsa. I will be okay and you can't do anything for me, anyway", said Serena, making herself comfortable on Darien's chest. He hugged her tightly, making sure she was completely covered by the blanket. _

_"I'm going to take care of you, and that isn't cuestionable. You must be in so much pain, the painkillers I can give you aren't as powerful as the ones the doctors gave you at the hospital and your fever is still very high. Don't worry about me; just try to relax and sleep". _

_"I can't sleep right now", said Serena weakly, cuddling Darien more closely. In that moment, Darien remembered about something. Leaving Serena tenderly on the couch, he ran to his room and picked from his jacket the music box they shared before running back to her side. _

_"I have to return you something", said Darien, putting the music box between her hands. Serena smiled. "Luna did what you told her". _

_"You do it with Ray as well", said her, caressing the box, so full of tender memories. "She returned me my scepter crying like there was no tomorrow when I was in the hospital". _

_"I forbid them to talk about battles or anything remotely related with your death while you still were in the hospital and your life in danger!", growled Darien, cursing his lover's friends for talking to her about depressing matter when she was in pain and needed to be calm and taken care of. _

_"They told me about it one of the few times you went out of the room to eat something. Ray was so moved, to the point she promised me she would never call me stupid ever again. But we both now that promise won't last very long", gigled Serena, but Darien was still growling. "Oh, come on, don't be mad at them, they were suffering too, you know!"_

_"You were the one who was dying, who needed attention and being taken care of and they didn't have any other idea than bother and depress you with their snivelling! They don't worry about nothing but themselves!", growled Darien again. _

_"Don't think about it so much. Now, I am here, alone with you and they had had to retire, even when they wanted to stay with me. Ray must be cursing you right now for that, you know. And it's Ray who we are talking about, the grudges she holds are a really torture". _

_"She can curse me all she wants, that meddling stupid priestess!", snorted Darien, checking Serena's fever one more time. "You are lucky your fever haven't risen even a little or we would be on our way back to the hospital". _

_"Do you want to be away from me? Because you know that the doctors will tear us apart if you take me to the hospital", purred Serena, nuzzling his neck. "And when the girls know it, they would never let me alone with you again until I am completely recovered. If it's necessary, they will stay with us by force". _

_"Don't blackmail me. Your health is my priority right now", said him, looking at the music box again. Is it true that you always have it with you?". _

_"Yes, every day, every hour". _

_"Why you didn't tell me?"_

_"You never asked. It remind me of you; it music can illuminate the darkest hour. It the most important simbol of our shared love, until we have ChibiUsa, of course. It was my guide when my spirit was weak and I only want everything to end, mostly of all when they took you away from me. It's something very special to us. I want you to have it if something happens to me. That way you will have something to remember me". _

_"Serena, I could never, ever, forget you. How could you think something like that? I love you". _

_"Forever is a long time to love someone who is dead, Darien". _

_"If you die, I don't think I would remain alive much longer". _

_"Darien, I want you to live". _

_"If you love me, you can't condemn me to a life without you, that would be a true Hell. Nevertheless, if you are no longer in the land of the living, I could do whatever I want and nobody could stop me, not even the watchwomen you would have left on Earth to keep an eye on me". _

_"Whatchwomen?"_

_"Amy told me that you had made them promise you they would never leave me alone if you die". _

_"That's what you meant? But I don't think about them as a watchwomen to you, but as your family. I didn't want you to be alone never again; I know they will fulfill their promise and take care of you and protect you as they have done with me. I was afraid you would be cold and lonely again without me, even if I know that, wherever we go after death, I would be watching over you from there". _

_"My dear Serena, don't you understand that without you, I would be alone again, no matter how many people were around me? You can be alone in the middle of a crowd, Sere. You are the only one who really knows me, who keeps me away from the pain and loneliness. If you are gone, even if I am the king of the world, I would be the most unhappy person in the whole world. Serena, you are my light at the end of the tunnel, my angel, my everything. And I love you until the end of my days, beyond Death herself. Because when we die, we will reborn and meet again, loving each other even more each time, until the end of the world. And nothing you could say would change my resolution of no living one more day without you at my side". _

_"Don't think about death, my love. Enjoy the present peace as it last, because the war always come back to haunt us. But only one second together will be enough for us. Only for that, it's worth a try", said Serena, making herself comfortable again on Darien's chest and opening the music box, letting the soft melody, a reminder of a painful past full of hate and dreams, soothe them both to sleep. _

_"I think this was the Heaven's music...", said Serena, dozing off. Darien kissed her forehead and closed the box. _

_"Of course it's the Heaven's music...because you are the Heaven", whispered Darien into his sleeping soulmate's ear, and rocked her tenderly until the morning. _

_End of the flashback. _

Serena's graceful hand having it wicked way under his clothes pulled him out of his daydream.

"Jesus, Serena! Don't do that!", said Darien, while a shiver of pleasure was running along his back.

"What? I didn't do anything!", said Serena, with a lopsided smile.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about! Stop doing it! Oh, God, I think I would agree to do whatever you want!"

"Whatever I want, uh?", said Serena, grinning.

"Stop! I swear it, if you don't stop that immediately I'll pick you up and I won't give a damn about the rest of the fucking world while I make you do things that underage children even know they are possible, so stop!".

"Underage children? Then I can't help you, Darien, I'm still one of them", said Serena, hugging her boyfriend.

"After a whole millennia of loving each other beyond death and unspeakable battles for the universe's future, do you think that the year of your birth really matters?", said Darien, returning the hug.

"I suppose not. But I want you to give that speech to each person who think I am too young to drink", said Serena and Darien laughed and they kissed each other with passion. Darien was thinking to carry on with his threat and close themselves in his apartment for the rest of their lives when he heard something ripping the wind apart and then, suddenly, a very well known pink haired child fell over Serena's head, kissing Darien in the place of his girlfriend.

"ChibiUsa, you are back!", shouted Darien, hugging the child while Serena was recovering her breath.

"ChibiUsa, you reckless child, it's the second time you almost break my neck coming back from the future!", shouted her Serena. ChibiUsa stuck her tongue at her future mother and put her best puppy-dog-eyes to her adored father.

"Did you miss me, Serena?", pouted the child.

"Yeah, because I had forgotten how annoying you are", growled Serena, but suddenly her face lit up with an expectant smile. "Now, tell us. Is the baby born? What gender it is? Does it look like me or like Darien?"

"Daddy told me that the future had changed, so it doesn't matter if I tell you or not. Yeah, the baby was born. It was a boy, actually. Mommy decided his name: the baby's name is Darien Chiba, prince of Earth. Everyone says that he is daddy's copy with blonde hair, but I don't know why, the thing is so ugly…", said ChibiUsa, a little upset by her questions about her new brother. "By the way, Darien, daddy gave me this for you. He ordered me to not open it, but I saw him putting some photos in it, I suppose they are the brat's".

ChibiUsa gave Darien a sealed envelope with Darien's name written with his own handwriting.

"I have a baby boy!", shouted Serena, doing her own happy dance.

"Don't be so happy, you don't have anything", snorted ChibiUsa.

"What's wrong, ChibUsa? You don't seem happy to be a big sister. Don't you like your new brother?"

"Of course not. I wanted a brother to play with him and the brat only eats and cries, and eats a little more, and then cries much more, then he gets his nappie dirty and, after all of that he cries even more! He is boring and very, very ugly! But not, everybody is devoted to that brat and they think he is the cutest thing in the whole world! He only has to open his eyes a little and mom, dad and the girls are cooing him and telling him how incredible cute he is. And our courtiers bow before him and call him "Little Master". Little Master! Ha! He can't lift his own head up, for God's sake!", said ChibiUsa. Serena and Darien laughed.

"Then, have you come back so soon because your parents are giving more attention to your brother than you? Don't worry about that, they love you as much as they love him, but the baby needs a lot of attention, he can't do anything on his own and…", said Serena, but ChibiUsa cut off her speech.

"It is not that. I came back because I need desperately to sleep! That stupid brat had been crying every night since the day he was born and he wakes all the palace up! I can't stand it!", complained ChibiUsa. Serena took her hand and they began to walk towards the park's entrance.

"Ay, the palace's little princess has been deposed by the new baby! Don't worry, ChibiUsa, you will be as spoiled as ever with Darien and me. C'mon, I'll buy you some sweets".

"You are offering to buy me sweets? What's wrong with you? Who are you and what have you done with the real Serena?".

"There's nothing wrong, you spoiled, little brat! I only wanted to cheer you up, because you seemed upset for the new baby's arrival, but now, I won't buy you any!", shouted Serena.

"It doesn't matter, because I am sure Darien will buy me some and not you, because he loves me more, ha!", said ChibiUsa, triumphally. Serena gritted her teeth.

"That's not true, Darien loves me more!".

"That's a lie, Darien adores me and he is going to marry me!"

"ChibiUsa, he is your father, for God's sake!", shouted Serena.

"Bah, you always use the same excuse!", said ChibiUsa. While they were arguing, Darien sat down on a near bench and opened the envelope Endymion sent him. Inside of it, as ChibiUsa had said, were some photographs and a letter from his future self. He took the photographs with a shaking hand and stared at them deeply moved. The first of them showed the Neo-Queen Serenity sitting on a rocking chair, with an open window at her side and he could see Crystal Tokyo through it. She was heavily pregnant and the Small Lady, still dressed with the white dress Darien choose in the past, was looking at her mother with adoration while she was trying to hear the baby with her head pressed on her mommy's large stomach. Darien knew that photo was taken by his future self: after all that years, he couldn't avoid that his finger always appeared in the photo's corner.

The next one made his heart jump with joy: there was Serenity, in their huge bed, with her hair tangled and completely exhausted, but she was smiling and had in her arms the new prince, his son, Darien Chiba. Endymion was sitting at her side in the bed with ChibiUsa in his lap and the little girl was kissing her brother in the forehead carefully while their parents was looking meaningfully at each other. Darien couldn't see very well the little baby, almost complety covered by a blue blanket, but he made up a tuft of blonde hair in his son's head. Darien smiled, thinking that both of his children were going to be a little copies of their wonderful mother.

The next seemed an official one. It was taken in the Throne's Room of Crystal Tokyo and the king and queen were presenting their son to their people. Serenity, dressed like the Queen she was, had little Darien in her arms while Endymion, sat in his own throne, had ChibiUsa in his lap, dressed as the heir of her mother's crown. Behind them, stand all the Sailors in a protective stance, showing the power and protection that their king offered to their people: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were the same Darien could see in his own time. But Darien saw, a little apart from the others, behind ChibiUsa, was another sailor that Darien recognized with surprise as Sailor Saturn, a little baby again in his time after their most recent battle for the universe. Darien smiled; his daughter's protector was her best friend, the one for whom she almost died. She was so much like her mother it was almost frightening.

But it was the last photograph wich Darien loved the most. It showed again the king and queen's room; ChibiUsa and Serenity were sleeping, interwined, far away from the luxury and the pomp of their respective social positions while Endymion was sitting besides them, rocking his little baby. Darien was looking at him straight in the eyes, with a tender smile in his little, pink lips, while Endymion was smiling at him with all the love in the world reflected on his gesture. The baby wasn't covered this time, dressed only by a little ("Oh, God, had he even been that tiny?", asked himself Darien) light blue pijamas and Darien could see him perfectly this time. They were right; the baby had his mother's blonde hair but, aside of that, he was his father's little copy: he had his midnight blue eyes, his face's shape, his nose, his chin...everything. But he had Serena's smile. And Darien couldn't imagine a better gift for his newborn son than his mother's tender smile.

"Darien, c'mon! It's getting late and I want you to buy me some candy before going home!", shouted ChibiUsa, while Darien was reading Endymion's letter one more time. "Darien!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!", said Darien, coming back to reality. He put the letter and the photos in his jacket's pocket and ran towards them.

"Darien! Tell ChibiUsa you love me more!", said Serena and Darien took each girl's hands in his own.

"That's not true! Darien, isn't it true you love your daughter much more than this idiot?", said ChibiUsa. Serena stuck her tongue at her.

"You only use the daughter´s card when you want!".

"I do whatever I want, but the fact is that Darien loves me more!"

"Stop this nosense, girls! I think there's enough Darien for you both!", said Darien, and the little family, filled with laughter and hapinness, walked out of the park, while Endymion's words still echoed in Darien's head:

_This is your family, Darien, your future. A much better future that anything we could imagine when we were little and seeing the rain throgh Tokyo's orphanage's windows. A future I think I don't deserve and that Serenity's pure heart made possible, saving us from turning into a bitter and pathetic excuse of a human being. A person's true curse is ignoring how it feels to love and be loved in return. They, our little family, are our true treasure, much more important than money, power and position; you, who know the true loneliness, know what I mean. I send you those photographs to give you hope when the battle comes and you could see how wonderful your future will be if you fight for her always one more time. Don't let anything or anyone take them away from you. Live, Darien; love your wife and be happy. Make your life an eternal journey of hapiness and joy and, if someday Destiny decides to end it, you can take Serenity's hand and tell her: "Nobody can say I ever gave up and never existed a luckier man than me, because I lived my live at your side". Because there will always be battles, fights and tears, but there will be too a lot of triumphs, laughter and love. Your love will prevail over everything and if something happens, remember that you will always return to Serena. Present, past, future...there are only words, because true love last forever. Remember my words. I hope we won't meet again and I sign this with the title I love the most: _

_Endymion, Serenity's beloved husband. _

So, that all, my friends. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the delay, but I have a lot of problems with this story, because someone plagiarized the spanish version of this fic. It's better in spanish, because spanish is my mother tongue and someone copied it and put it in another webpage by her own name. I was very upset for that and I have tried to force the webpage to deleate the copy and put it in that story was a bad copy of mine, but I haven't had any luck with that so far. I hope that will never happen to any of you. It's awful to see bad copies of your stories in other sites, published by an unknown person who has no principles to invent her own stories.

Anyway, I hope you like it, even with the delay. I'm sorry for my bad english (this is the last time I excuse myself in this story, buaaaaa) and thank you very much to all the reviewers. You guys rock! Kisses to everyone. I hope I see you soon!

With all my love:

Rochi


End file.
